MISSION III: Legt Hermione flach,,,schon wieder!
by Julika Novalis
Summary: Und weiter geht's... Es sind Sommerferien. Hermione ist mit Ron, Lavender, Harry, Ginny, Sirius und Remus in einer kleinen Hütte in den Bergen. Sirius hat gute Spielideen und Snape stößt auch dazu... HGxSSxSBxRL
1. MISSION: In Gefahr!

05.07.2006 02:09 Uhr

Hiermit zerstreue ich alle Befürchtungen, es könnte nicht weitergehen mit Hermiones wildem Sexleben! Natürlich geht es weiter, und wieder sind sie am Spielen! °wheeee°

Dieser Teil hat 8 Kapitel und Mission IV, die Fervesco gerade schreibt, hat bisher 2 Kapitel. Ihr werdet also noch eine ganze Weile Freude daran haben :o)

Vielen Dank an alle meine süßen Reviewer, ihr seid die Besten! Langsam bekomme ich so viele Reviews, dass ich nicht mehr alle beantworten kann... Heute ist es außerdem schon etwas spät und ich bin gefrustet. Blöde Italiener...

_Disclaimer:_ Die Geschichte ist von Fervesco, ich übersetze sie nur aus dem Englischen. Der Rest gehört JKR... ihr wisst schon.

* * *

Mission: In Gefahr! 

Mir ist so wahnsinnig, wahnsinnig langweilig. Außerdem bin ich frustriert – keine besonders gute Kombination, vor allem für die Leute um mich herum. Fünf Stunden bin ich schon hier, in irgendeiner einsamen, winzig kleinen Hütte am Arsch der Welt mit zwei hinreißenden Männern die mich reizen und quälen, obwohl sie verdammt genau wissen, dass ich nichts dagegen tun kann!

Es war Harrys Idee – Fluch über ihn! Er hat uns alle hier hoch geschleift, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Sirius, Remus und mich, als eine letzte Party bevor wir in die große olle Welt hinausgehen die Erwachsenenleben heißt. Eigentlich sollten nur Ginny, Ron, Harry und ich mitkommen, aber da hat Ron gleich protestiert, dass Lavender auch mitkommen sollte wenn Harrys Freundin dabei ist. Schön, damit hätte ich irgendwie leben können – vielleicht hätte ich ein bisschen Zeit zum Lesen gehabt, wenn sie alle vier beschäftigt gewesen wären. Es war alles perfekt, bis Mrs Weasley davon Wind bekommen hat. „Auf gar keinen Fall", sagte sie, die Hände auf den Hüften, „lasse ich dich, Ginny Weasley, eine Woche lang unbeaufsichtigt mit deinem Freund in die Berge fahren!" Ginnys Proteste trafen auf taube Ohren. Harry war am Boden zerstört, besonders weil Lavender schon gesagt hatte dass sie mitkommt, und offenbar war die Vorstellung, die ganze Zeit da mit mir rumzuhängen, während sein bester Freund seine Freundin vögelt, nicht besonders verlockend. Doch in diesem Moment ist Sirius auf den Plan getreten und hat das Problem gelöst – Fluch über ihn.

„Molly, weißt du, ich könnte auch ein paar freie Tage gebrauchen – wie wär's wenn ich mitfahre und die Aufsicht führe?" schlug er vor und grinste mir heimlich zu.

„Nun ja..." antwortete Molly, anscheinend nicht so sicher dass Sirius, König des Erwachsenseins, die Art Vorbild ist das sie sich für ihre Kinder vorstellt.

Remus, der die ganze Zeit im Raum war und den unsere Unterhaltung bis zu Sirius Vorschlag überhaupt nicht interessiert hat, meldete sich plötzlich zu Wort. „Würdest du dich vielleicht besser fühlen, wenn ich auch mitkäme?"

Langsam breitet sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln über Mollys Gesicht. „Ja, ja! Das wäre wunderbar, Remus!"

Ginny stöhnte, Harry seufzte und Ron versuchte zu protestieren, aber Molly war fest entschlossen, dass Remus und Sirius uns eskortierten. Natürlich passte mir das perfekt – wenigstens hätte ich dann noch etwas anderes zur Unterhaltung als meine Bücher.

Doch es sah schlecht aus. Die Hütte hatte nur drei winzig kleine Räume – zwei davon wurden sofort von Ron und Lavender, Harry und Ginny in Beschlag genommen. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen sagte ich Remus und Sirius, sie sollten den letzten Raum nehmen und ich würde auf dem Sofa schlafen. Doch Remus schien seine Pflichten als Aufpasser viel zu ernst zu nehmen und zerschlug Harrys Idee, indem er die Mädchen von den Jungs trennte. Keiner der anderen war besonders beeindruckt.

„Gott, womit haben wir nur diesen Langweiler verdient!" schimpfte Ron, als er sich fünf Minuten später auf das Sofa sinken ließ, während Remus in dem Raum, den er sich mit Sirius teilte, hoffentlich außer Hörweite war.

„Er hat deiner Mum versprochen..." fing ich an zu protestieren, aber Ron sah mich so finster an, dass ich meine Worte in der Luft hängen ließ.

„Nur weil er keine abkriegt", warf Lavender ein.

„Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nie eine!" hetzte Ginny.

Ich wollte etwas sagen...aber ich musste meine Worte sorgfältig abwägen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Lupin schon eine Menge Frauen hatte. Er ist ein sehr attraktiver Mann..."

„Gut, dann geh doch hin und vögel ihn, damit wir ein bisschen Zeit für uns haben!" fauchte Harry und legte den Arm um Ginny.

Lavender sah Harry verächtlich an, als wollte sie sagen ‚Hermione Granger hat doch keine Ahnung, was das Wort vögeln bedeutet.'

„Nun, nun", unterbrach Sirius, und die anderen drehten sich erschrocken um, offenbar hatte keiner von ihnen geahnt, dass Sirius schon die ganze Zeit am Küchentresen gestanden und unsere Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte. „Wie Hermione schon gesagt hat, Ron und Ginny, Remus hat eurer Mutter etwas versprochen und damit müsst ihr eben klarkommen. Er sah über die Schulter zu dem Raum, in dem Remus war, und senkte die Stimme. „Ich hoffe euch ist klar, dass dieser Ausflug nicht ein totaler Reinfall sein muss, nur weil ihr nicht da schlafen könnt wo ihr wollt."

Bei Sirius' Vorschlag sah Harry nachdenklich drein, Lavender kicherte, Ginny grinste und Ron schaute einfach nur verwirrt. Arme Lavender, dachte ich für einen Moment, bevor mir der Blick wieder einfiel, mit dem sie mich ein paar Momente vorher bedacht hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand ich draußen auf der Veranda, um dem immensen Austausch von Sabber zu entkommen, der drinnen stattfand, als sich warme Arme um meine Taille schlangen, weiche Lippen meinen Nacken berührten, und dann wurden die heißen Worte „ich bin hungrig, Mione", in mein Ohr geraunt.

„Sirius..." seufzte ich und lehnte mich an ihn, doch dieser Moment wurde gründlich ruiniert als Lavender quiekte, „Won Won! Es ist zu kalt um nackt zu baden!"

Sirius zog sich gerade noch rechtzeitig von mir zurück, bevor die Tür aufflog und Ron Lavender mit Mühe nach draußen schleppte. Wie ungeheuer taktvoll.

Da bin ich nun, sitze am Feuer und habe die entzückende Aussicht auf Lavender und Ron, die praktisch trocken-bumsen, und Ginny, die anscheinend an Harrys Hals festgewachsen ist. Ich sehe finster zu Remus herüber, der seufzt und sich dann fragend an Sirius wendet.

„Zeit für ein Spiel!" erklärt Sirius plötzlich, woraufhin Lavender und Ron zusammenzucken und Ginnys Lippen sich geräuschvoll von Harrys Hals lösen.

„Was?" fragt Ron, ungehalten über die Störung.

„Zeit für ein Spiel", wiederholt Sirius, und dann, nach einem frechen Blick auf mich, fügt er hinzu, „Wahrheit oder Pflicht!"

„Du willst mich doch verarschen", schnaubt Lavender und verdreht die Augen. Oh, wie passend.

„Nö! Hast du was zu verbergen, Lavender?" fragt Sirius. Ich muss dran denken, ihn zu seinem ernsten Gesicht zu gratulieren, wo doch seine Augen gerade dahin gewandert sind, wo Rons Hand unter Lavenders Rock verschwindet.

„Nein", sagt Lavender hochnäsig, aber es ist klar dass Sirius' Stichelei funktioniert hat – sie muss sich jetzt beweisen.

„Als ob Wahrheit oder Pflicht Spaß machen würde, während der da ist", schmollt Ron und nickt zu Remus.

„Da wäre ich nicht so sicher, Ron. Remus ist für ein bisschen Spaß immer zu haben", stachelt Sirius ihn an und jetzt hat er auch Rons Aufmerksamkeit, trotz des skeptischen Gesichtsausdrucks. „Wo wir schon mal dabei sind, Remus, fangen wir doch mit dir an!"

Remus sieht Sirius über den Rand seines Buches hinweg vernichtend an. „Ich glaube kaum, Sirius. Ich gehe ins Bett."

„Du weißt doch, was mit Spielverderbern passiert, Remus..."

Remus starrt seinen besten Freund an, dann schlägt er sein Buch zu. „Schön."

„Was passiert mit Spielverderbern?" hakt Ginny nach.

Sirius sieht sie drohend an. „Wenn du es herausfinden willst, dann spiel nicht mit."

Jetzt ist Ginny dabei, und damit auch Harry.

Und dann gibt es noch mich. Allerdings sehe ich keinen Grund zum Protest – Sirius' Spiele machen immer Spaß – ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht in Lavenders Nähe kommen muss.

„Machst du mit, Mione?" fragt Sirius mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Warum nicht", sage ich und achselzuckend und lege meine Zeitung weg.

„Na toll", höre ich Lavender sarkastisch zu Ron murmeln, und Ron kichert zur Antwort.

Plötzlich springt Sirius auf und kommt einen Moment später mit flüssigkeitsgefüllten Gläsern für alle wieder.

„Was ist das?" fragt Remus misstrauisch.

„Etwas um den Abend in Schwung zu bringen!" erklärt Sirius und fügt dann hinzu, „Oh, entspann dich, Remus, sie sind alle volljährig!"

Remus scheint noch zu zweifeln.

„Um uns anzuheizen, los, den Kopf in den Nacken!" ruft Sirius und stürzt dann den Inhalt seines Glases in einem Zug herunter.

Langsam folgen die anderen seinem Beispiel. Ich schnuppere zuerst vorsichtig an meinem Drink, doch als ich keinen anderen Geruch feststellen kann als den von Alkohol, entscheide ich dass er in Ordnung ist und trinke aus. Fehler, großer Fehler. Ich schmecke den schwachen, leicht bitteren Walnussgeschmack von Veritaserum, den man kaum bemerkt wenn man nicht danach sucht.

„Remus, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" fragt Sirius und ignoriert meinen geschockten Blick in seine Richtung. Veritaserum wird vom Ministerium streng kontrolliert...wie zur Hölle kommt Sirius...egal...ich will es nicht wissen!

Remus mustert Sirius, während er sie Konsequenzen seiner Wahl abwägt. „Pflicht."

„Hemd aus."

Ich muss fast lachen, als ich die Blickwechsel auf diese Aufforderung sehe, die anderen vier kriegen Panik, wohin das hier führen soll, wenn schon in der ersten Runde die Hüllen fallen gelassen werden.

„Sirius..." sagt Lupin mit warnendem Unterton.

„Remus, da ist nichts was sie nicht morgen sowieso sehen würden, wenn wir schwimmen gehen."

Jetzt sieht Lupin mich an – fast, als würde er fragen, ob er Sirius seinen Willen lassen soll. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Ganz ehrlich, bislang scheint es noch ziemlich harmlos zu sein. Langsam knöpft er sein Hemd auf, und so sehr ich auch den Anblick bewundern möchte, ist ein anderer Teil von mir absolut neugierig, wie die anderen reagieren. Lavender und Ginny sind beide fast am sabbern, Harry starrt Ginny wütend an und Ron sieht aus, als hätte er Minderwertigkeitskomplexe. Ich schaffe es, mir das Lachen zu verkneifen...gerade so eben.

„Du bist dran, Remus", sagt Sirius und sieht aus, als würde auch er sich gut amüsieren.

Remus sagt schließlich gelangweilt, „Ron...Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Rons Augen wandern über Remus Brust und er erschauert. „Wahrheit."

Remus sieht zu Sirius, bevor er fragt, „Wann hat Lavender Geburtstag?"

„Das ist alles?" fragt Harry mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer.

Doch Rons Mund ist aufgeklappt. Er dreht sich und starrt unsicher auf seine Freundin. „September?"

„Fünfzehnter August!" Lavenders Gesicht ist jetzt leuchtend rot und ich bin froh, dass sie Ron so wütend anstarrt und nicht mich.

„Okay...du bist dran, Ron", wirft Sirius amüsiert ein.

Ron sieht sich in unserer Runde um und hält dann ärgerlich bei Remus inne.

„Remus", knurrt er.

„Man darf nicht die Person fragen, die einen selbst gefragt hat", fällt Ginny ein, die auch etwas verwirrt aussieht.

„Na gut." Wieder wandert sein Blick umher und bleibt an mir hängen. Ich mag nicht, wie er mich anguckt... „Hermione. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Dilemma... Dilemma...Wenn ich Wahrheit nehme, fragt er bestimmt nach Sachen, die ich nicht erzählen will – wie zum Beispiel, dass ihre bücherversessene, sexlose Freundin nicht nur mit Harrys Paten ‚Zauberstab verstecken' gespielt hat, sondern auch mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer, und Merlin sei mir gnädig wenn auch noch Snapes Name da reingezogen wird... Mit Pflicht bin ich da wohl auf der sichereren Seite.

„Pflicht."

Ron grinst teuflisch. „Knutsch mit Lupin, Hermione."

Harry prustet in sein frisch gefülltes Glas, Ginny sieht mich mitleidig an und Lavender lacht laut auf.

„Ron..." warnt Lupin.

„Ron, das kannst du sie nicht machen lassen!" protestiert Harry.

„Warum nicht? Sie hat Pflicht gesagt..."

Toll – das finden die wohl lustig! Zeit, dass ich ihnen etwas beweise. Ich stehe auf, meine Beine wackeln ein bisschen unter Einfluss von dem Alkohol, in den Sirius das Veritaserum getan hat, dann beuge ich mich über Lupin und drücke einen schnellen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Ich bekomme von Ron genau die Antwort, die ich erwartet habe. „Ich sagte knutsch..."

Aber bevor er den Satz beenden kann, greife ich nach Lupins Schultern, schlüpfe auf seinen Schoß und verschlinge seine Lippen. Merlin, ist das gut. Gut? Es ist fanfuckingtastisch! Seit Sirius' Angriff auf mich heute Nachmittag auf der Veranda habe ich herumgesessen und mich irgendwie benachteiligt gefühlt, und das hier verspricht ein bisschen von meiner Spannung zu lösen. Meine Zunge gleitet über Remus' und plötzlich erwidert er den Kuss, seine Hände graben sich in mein Haar und zieht mich näher heran. Auf einmal zucken seine Hüften gegen meine und ich merke, dass das hier nichts von der Spannung löst, die Remus vielleicht spürt. Wie um meine Ahnung zu bestätigen, erstickt ein fast unhörbares Keuchen an meinen Lippen.

„Oh Merlin..." höre ich Ginny hinter mir flüstern. Perfekt – ich glaube ich habe mich bewiesen. Doch jetzt muss ich noch überlegen, wie ich einigermaßen würdevoll wieder aus dieser Situation herauskomme...

* * *

Wer Fervesco direkt ein Review schreiben möchte: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com 

Wer mir ein Review schreiben möchte: Einfach den kleinen lila Knopf hier unten drücken. Man muss nichtmal angemeldet sein, toll oder?


	2. MISSION: Den Feind ablenken

27.07.2006 22:30 Uhr_  
_

_Eine Anmerkung im Auftrag von Stephy: Diese Geschichte macht süchtig ;o) _

Vor meinem zweiwöchigen England-Trip habe ich euch noch das 2. Kapitel übersetzt, damit euch in den Sommer-/Semesterferien/im Sommerloch nicht langweilig wird. Wenn ich wiederkomme, muss ich mich leider an meine verdammte Hausarbeit machen (über die Kunstphilosophie von Adorno - kann man sich ein schöneres Thema vorstellen? Ich hasse Adorno), deshalb kann es mit dem nächsten Kapitel etwas länger dauern. Kann, muss aber nicht. Ich bemühe mich auf jeden Fall, euch nicht zu lange warten zu lassen, und ein Haufen Reviews wird mir sicher dabei helfen... °schwenk Zaunpfahl°_  
_

Argh! Ihr Reviewwütigen! Ihr seid so genial! °knuddelt alle zu Boden° °grins breit über 48 Reviews aufs erste Kapitel°

**dark Lady Malfoy: **Ich hoffe, ich hab dich jetzt vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet!...?

**Matamy + Cyberrat + sofia7 + Deimos:** Keine Sorge, unser geliebter snarky Potions Master kommt schon im nächsten Kapitel und macht das Männer-Trio wieder komplett!

**Ginny M. Weasley + gangsta: **Und nocheinmal verweise ich auf das dritte Kapitel: Das mit Harry, Ginny, Won Won und Lavender wird schmerzhaft... °hähä°

**Bestia: **Gib ihnen eins auf die Mütze!

* * *

**Mission: Den Feind ablenken**

Gott, ich sitze hier auf Remus' Schoß und habe nicht die blasseste Ahnung, wie ich aufstehen soll ohne ihn tödlich zu blamieren. Obwohl unser Kuss ihn ziemlich abgelenkt hat, ist er sich seines Dilemmas wohl doch bewusst. Was soll ich tun...was soll ich tun...Ich lehne mich zurück und sehe ihn entschuldigend an. Remus verzieht das Gesicht.

„Mehr Drinks!" ruft Sirius plötzlich, und mit einem schnellen Blick über die Schulter stelle ich fest, dass die anderen für einen Moment zu ihm sehen. Ich ergreife die Gelegenheit und schlüpfe von Remus' Schoß auf meinen Platz auf dem Boden. Remus Fuß verhakt sich fast an meinem Bein in dem hastigen Bemühen, seine eigenen Beine über seinem...Dilemma zu kreuzen.

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Lavender drehen sich wieder zu mir, um mich verblüfft anzusehen. Ich ignoriere sie taktvoll und wende mich an Sirius.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Sirius?"

Er sieht mich an, wahrscheinlich fragt er sich, worauf ich hinauswill, aber ehrlich gesagt muss ich es nach dem Debakel mit Remus nicht haben, dass Sirius mich in irgendwelche „amüsierenden" Situationen bringt, und da ich ihn aufgerufen habe, kann er mich nicht als nächstes nehmen.

„Pflicht", sagt er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

„Gerecht ist gerecht, Sirius. Hemd aus."

Sirius sieht enttäuscht aus, streift sein T-Shirt aber schnell über den Kopf und wirft es in die Ecke. Ginny und Lavender sind schon wieder am Sabbern, scheinen sich aber ängstlich zu fragen, auf was sie sich hier eingelassen haben.

Sirius sieht sich im Kreis um und seine Augen bleiben an Ron haften. Ich kenne diesen Blick – er verheißt nichts Gutes.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Ron?" fragt Sirius so süßlich, dass einem schlecht wird.

„Äh...Wahrheit..." antwortet Ron zögernd und sieht zu Lavender, die ihn wütend anstarrt. Sie wird ihm nicht so schnell verzeihen, dass er ihr Geburtsdatum nicht wusste.

„Was ist Lavenders größtes Ziel, Ron?"

Mist. Oh, Mist. Jetzt verstehe ich was das werden soll. Ich sehe Lupin an, dem ein merkwürdiges Lächeln um die Mundwinkel spielt, das eigentlich auf Sirius' Gesicht gehört und nicht auf seins. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass Lupin hiermit einverstanden ist...

„Äh..." Ron sieht wieder nervös zu Lavender. „Ähm...eine Seherin zu werden?"

Lavender gibt ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, springt auf und schreit, „Ich glaub's einfach nicht, Ronald Weasley!" Sie stürmt durch den Raum, den Flur entlang und knallt die Tür so heftig zu, dass das ganze Haus wackelt.

„Lavender!" ruft Ron und läuft ihr nach. Schreie und Gekreische hallen durch den Flur und werden dann gedämpft, als Ron es offenbar in den Raum geschafft und die Tür geschlossen hat.

„Nun ja, schade", kommentiert Sirius unschuldig. „Vielleicht sollten wir besser ins Bett gehen..."

„Und wo soll ich schlafen?" protestiert Ginny auf einmal. „Ich gehe da nicht rein, solange sie so eine Laune hat!"

Sirius sieht zu Lupin, einen Moment huscht sein Blick zu mir, dann wieder zurück.

„Oh, also gut!" seufzt Remus. „Schön. Ginny, du kannst bei Harry schlafen, aber um Merlins Willen, benehmt euch!"

„Na klar", ruft Harry über die Schulter zurück, er und Ginny sind schon auf halbem Weg durch den Flur.

Ich gucke Sirius an, dann Lupin. „Ich schlafe dann wohl auf der Couch..."

Sirius schnaubt.

Lupin sieht ihn wütend an.

„Oh, um Merlins Willen, Moony, mach dich mal locker!" schimpft Sirius. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir es noch nie gemacht haben. Außerdem", fährt er fort und hebt eine Augenbraue in Remus' Richtung, „du kannst Mione unmöglich hier draußen in der Kälte schlafen lassen, während wir ein großes warmes Bett haben, dass um ein bisschen Gesellschaft bettelt..."

Remus sieht mich an und ich lächele süß.

„Oh...also schön! Ehrlich! Und Molly dachte sie tut das Richtige, indem sie mich die Aufsicht führen lässt..." murmelt Remus zu sich selbst.

„Man kann sie kaum noch Kinder nennen, Moony", bemerkt Sirius.

„Und sie werden morgen in den Wald rennen und genau das machen, was wir jetzt auch gleich tun", füge ich noch hinzu.

„Ja, so bewahren wir sie noch vor der Qual von ungünstig platzierten Mückenstichen und unberechenbaren Zweigen..." kichert Sirius.

Remus lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Genug, genug! Ihr habt mich überzeugt, aber wenn ihr von dieser Nacht noch was haben wollt, möchte ich bitte keine solchen Vorstellungen von Lavender mehr im Kopf haben!"

„Wollen wir das nicht alle", fügt Sirius hinzu.

„Außerdem, ich dachte du hättest mit Sirius zusammen geplant, wie ihr sie alle loswerdet?" frage ich etwas verwirrt.

„Ja, weil ich dieses Spiel beenden wollte bevor es außer Kontrolle gerät", antwortet Remus und sieht Sirius scharf an.

„Ups", sagt Sirius unschuldig, dann beugt er sich plötzlich vor, hebt mich hoch und geht zu seinem Raum. Ich quieke überrascht. „Komm schon, Moony!" ruft er über die Schulter zurück und ich lächele Remus bittend an, als ich durch die Tür getragen werde.

Sirius wirft mich schwungvoll auf ihr Bett und lacht leise. „Ah, Mione..." Er grinst mich an und ich bin ein bisschen froh, dass Remus auch noch da ist, um ihn im Zaum zu halten. „Weißt du was, du verdienst eine Strafe..."

„Wieso das denn?" frage ich total verwirrt.

„Weil du den ganzen Tag in diesem hier rumgelaufen bist", antwortet Sirius und zupft am Saum meines Kleides. „Nackte Arme", tadelt er und streicht mit der Handfläche von meinen Fingerspritzen aufwärts. „Nackte Schultern." Seine Hände gleiten über meine Oberarme, streifen meinen Hals und kitzeln mein Schlüsselbein. „Keine Schuhe..." Seine Hände huschen schnell über meinen Körper zu meinen Zehen und über meine Fußsohlen. Ich erschauere. „Viel Bein." Langsam wandern seine Hände über meine Waden, über meine Knie und streicheln die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel, bis er wieder an meinem Rocksaum angekommen ist. Gott, ich brenne überall wo er mich berührt hat und an den Stellen, die nach seiner Berührung schreien. „Und, wenn ich mich nicht irre, sehr dünne weiße Unterhosen." Bei diesen Worten schiebt Sirius meinen Rocksaum hoch und grinst mich an.

„Woher wusstest du..." will ich fragen, doch ich glaube ich will es gar nicht wissen.

„Du, meine Liebe, solltest aufpassen wie du dich hinsetzt, wenn lüsterne Männer auf dem Boden rumlungern."

Ich finde die Vorstellung, dass Sirius mich so genau beobachtet hat, merkwürdig erregend.

„Also, was habe ich draußen nochmal zu dir gesagt?" sinniert Sirius und tippt sich in gespielter Nachdenklichkeit ans Kinn. „Ich kann mich absolut nicht erinnern..."

„Du hast gesagt, du bist hungrig...?" schlage ich ein bisschen unsicher vor. Aber nur für einen Moment...

„Ah! Genau! Das war's!" Sirius hakt einen Finger unter meine Unterwäsche und zieht sie zu einer Seite. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen gleitet er auf das Bett und vergräbt sein Gesicht zwischen meinen Beinen. „Das macht Appetit."

Ich lache – ja, es war ein ziemlich lahmer Witz, aber Sirius kommt mit sowas durch. Der Humor-Faktor, den Sirius beim Sex einbringt, hat was, und trotzdem lenkt er nicht ab vom...oh...verdammt...sei...Merlin! Sirius' Zunge ist hervorgeschnellt und über meine Klitoris gefahren, ohne etwas anderes zu berühren. Meine Hüften zucken plötzlich hoch und Sirius packt mich um die Taille, um mich unten zu halten.

„Nun, Miss Granger, das schickt sich nicht für eine Dame!" sagt Sirius grinsend und einen Moment frage ich mich was er meint, doch dann merke ich, dass ich laut gesprochen habe. Ich will gerade etwas erwidern, als sich seine Finger an mein Becken legen und er mit den Daumen die Haut an beiden Seiten meiner Klitoris straff zieht. Sein nächster Zungenschlag ist pure, herrliche Folter, die meine Nervenenden zum Klingen bringt und mich stöhnen lässt. Sirius lässt ein tiefes, leises Lachen hören und setzt seinen Übergriff fort. Merlin, ich fühle ihn so genau, jede samtige Berührung dieser Zunge, jeden Punkt, wo seine Finger sich in meine Haut drücken, seinen Atem auf meinen übersensiblen Falten...Merlin! Seine Hände wandern tiefer – zwei Finger spielen an meinem Eingang, gleiten weich über meine Haut, dringen aber nicht ganz ein. Ich winde mich inzwischen auf dem Bett, meine Hüften graben sich in die Matratze und ich atme nur noch in kurzen Stößen. Gleich...oh, gleich...

„Bitte! Sirius!" bettele ich. Mein Inneres zieht sich schon zusammen, fast ist es soweit.

Ein weiterer Zungenschlag und diese zwei breiten Finger tauchen in meine Tiefe. Ich bin weg, bebe vor Glückseligkeit...

Als ich wieder runterkomme, höre ich jemanden klatschen.

„Bravo, Padfoot", lobt Remus. „Wäre es aber nicht klug gewesen, zuerst das Zimmer abzuschließen und mit einem Schweigezauber zu belegen?"

Meine Augen fliegen auf und fallen auf die Tür. Gott, was wenn Harry oder Ron das gehört haben? Besonders Harry – ich bin sicher, dass er nicht besonders beeindruckt wäre, wenn er hier hereingewandert wäre, während sein Pate mich gerade befriedigt...Sie ist verschlossen! Merlin sei Dank!

„Was würden wir nur ohne dich tun, Moony?" sagt Sirius lachend.

„Genau das Gleiche, würde ich sagen", antwortet Remus mit einem seltsamen Lächeln. „Allerdings hättet ihr wohl ein paar Zuschauer."

„Vielleicht würde Mione das gefallen?" sagt Sirius und grinst mich lüstern an.

„Nein!" schreien Remus und ich gleichzeitig auf, offensichtlich erinnern wir beide uns nur zu gut an das Couch-Debakel.

„Nun, in diesem Fall, wenn du nicht so scharf auf Zuschauer bist, Mione, solltest du lieber herkommen und mitmachen, Moony", kontert Sirius selbstgefällig.

Remus sieht, wie üblich, ein bisschen widerwillig drein bei diesem Angebot. Ich strecke meine Hand nach ihm aus und als er sie nimmt, ziehe ich ihn zu mir herunter. Seine Blick haftet gierig auf meinen Lippen und ich sehe, dass er an unseren Kuss von vorhin denkt – eine unerledigte Sache. Er hebt einen Daumen, streicht damit über meine Unterlippe und beugt sich dann vor. Seine Lippen pressen sich gegen meine und seine Zunge verlangt nach Einlass, den ich willig gewähre. Merlin, das ist untypisch für ihn – nicht dass ich mich beklagen würde! Aber normalerweise ist Remus viel beherrschter als dieser Mann, der mich gerade besinnungslos küsst, grob nach meinen Brüsten greift und, ja, das ist eine Erektion die er gegen meine Hüfte stößt.

Sirius lacht wieder. „Na, ist bald Vollmond, Moony?"

Lupin knurrt nur zur Antwort, als er seine Lippen von meinen löst und sich wieder meinem Hals zuwendet, um dort kleine, zurückhaltende Bisse zu hinterlassen. Plötzlich wird mir alles klar – die Bereitwilligkeit, mit der Remus Ginny mit Harry hat gehen lassen, sein Part in Sirius' Plan...er hat große Probleme, seinen Gelüsten zu widerstehen, und ehrlich gesagt ist mir das nur recht! Diese Seite von Remus ist eine nette Abwechslung...

Remus zieht mich eng an sich heran, so dass ich auf der Seite liege. Eine seiner Hände gleitet von meiner Brust abwärts zu meinem Schenkel und unter mein Kleid. Oh...mein...Er fährt mit einem Finger über meine Öffnung und taucht dann begierig hinein, und als er bemerkt wie bereit ich für ihn bin, stößt er ein tiefes Knurren aus, das durch meinen ganzen Körper vibriert.

„Sie ist bereit für dich, Moony", sagt Sirius irgendwo hinter mir. „Stimmt's, Mione?"

„Merlin...ja..." keuche ich, als Remus meine Klitoris streichelt. Seine andere Hand drückt noch immer fast schmerzhaft hart eine Brustwarze, aber nie so, dass es wirklich weh tut. Remus knurrt tief und ich höre, wie ein Reißverschluss aufgezogen wird. Ich öffne mühevoll die Augen und sehe Sirius über Remus, offensichtlich hilft er ihm gerade beim Ausziehen. Ein paar Momente vergehen, meine Augen fallen wieder zu unter Remus' Aufmerksamkeiten, doch plötzlich reißt Remus seine Hand von meiner Brust und er knurrt schon wieder, aber diesmal anders. Ich öffne wieder die Augen und sehe mich um. Sirius' Hand liegt fest um Remus' Erregung, offenbar mitten im Streicheln, aber Remus hat sein Handgelenk so fest gepackt, dass seine Knöchel weiß werden. Ich sehe in Remus' Gesicht und ich muss zugeben, dass mich sein Blick für einen Moment erschreckt, bevor er wieder verschwindet.

„Hör auf." Es ist keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl, adressiert an einen ziemlich besorgt aussehenden Sirius.

„Moony, glaubst du nicht dass du ein bisschen nahe daran bist, dich zu verw..."

Remus atmet tief ein und entspannt sich dann. „Es ist alles okay, wenn du mich das hier in meinem eigenen Tempo machen lässt."

Sirius sieht in einen Moment an und grinst dann.

Ehrlich gesagt habe ich ein bisschen Angst...Remus – der guterzogene, keiner Fliege was zuleide tun könnende Remus...

„Hermione, wenn du willst dass ich aufhöre, irgendwas, sag es einfach. Ich habe mich unter Kontrolle", informiert Remus mich plötzlich, anscheinend hat er meinen besorgten Blick gesehen.

„Äh..." Ich sehe ihn einen Moment an, hin- und hergerissen zwischen totaler Geilheit und leichter Angst.

„Du kennst mich, Hermione, ich werde dir nicht weh tun."

Und er hat Recht – Remus hat noch nie irgendwas getan, um mir weh zu tun, ganz im Gegenteil. Merlin...seine Finger sind immer noch in mir, sie bewegen sich nicht aber doch sind sie da...Ich blicke runter und weide mich am Anblick seiner Erregung, die sich hart gegen seinen Bauch drückt und ganz leicht zuckt. So sehr ich auch diese Finger in mir genieße, sie sind doch nicht zu vergleichen mit dem samtigen, glatten Gefühl von seinem Schwanz in mir. Ich sehe ihm wieder in die Augen, grinse und nicke. Remus grinst zurück und bevor ich weiß was mir geschieht, hat er mich schon auf das Bett gedrückt, seine Zähne an meinem Ohr und seine Hüften reiben sich an meinen. Das Einzige, was uns noch trennt, ist der dünne Stoff meiner Unterwäsche. Merlin, er ist so heiß und hart, und wenn er mich weiter so streichelt, könnte ich glatt kommen...

„Alles okay, Hermione?" schnauft Remus in mein Ohr, und ich merke, dass er all seine Selbstkontrolle braucht um sich so zurückzuhalten.

„Es könnte besser sein", antworte ich und drücke als Hinweis meine Hüften gegen seine.

Finger streifen über meine Hüfte und bei seinem nächsten Stoß berührt seine Haut plötzlich meine. Er atmet schwer über mir und krallt sich in das Kissen unter meinem Kopf, als die Spitze seiner Erregung an meinen Eingang stößt, manchmal über meine Klitoris gleitet und mich aufstöhnen lässt.

„Bitte!" flehe ich schließlich, als ich es nicht mehr aushalte – ich bin schon so nah dran, aber ich brauche ihn in mir. „Remus, bitte!"

Remus' Augen bohren sich plötzlich in meine und er hält in seinen Bewegungen inne. Verdammt. Er wird aufhören, weggehen und mich hier liegen lassen, so verdammt geil dass ich...

„Remus!" Ohne Vorwarnung stößt er in mich hinein und füllt mich aus. Merlin! Das plötzliche Eindringen, das seidig harte Gefühl seiner Erektion und schon explodiert meine sowieso schon bröckelnde Selbstkontrolle zu tausend Sternen hinter meinen Lidern, während ich um ihn herum erzittere und meine Nägel sich in seine Brust krallen.

Ich habe kaum Zeit zu bemerken, dass er meine Knie über seine Schultern legt und in einem wahnsinnigen Tempo in mich hineinstößt, aber schon wird mir der Vorteil dieser Stellung bewusst. Er reicht viel tiefer zu wundervollen Orten, bei deren Berührung ich mich unter ihm winde.

„Sirius..." bittet Remus plötzlich und beugt den Kopf zu meiner Brust.

Zwei Paar Lippen schließen sich plötzlich um meine Brustwarzen und fangen an, kräftig zu saugen. Merlin...Merlin, Merlin, süßer Merlin...

Ich höre Remus meinen Namen rufen und meine linke Brustwarze ist plötzlich verlassen, aber nicht ohne einen festen Biss zuvor. Ich bebe wieder um ihn, wenigstens glaube ich dass es wieder ist, vielleicht ist es auch mein letzter Orgasmus sein, der weitertobt...macht nichts...egal...Ich schwebe wieder in Sphären totaler Glückseligkeit, von zwei sehr, sehr leckeren Männern verwöhnt zu werden...das Leben kann nicht schöner werden!

* * *

Review an Fervesco: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com 

Review an mich: Ihr wisst ja wie das geht...


	3. MISSION: Alle Informanten ignorieren

27.08.2006 20:38 Uhr

Da ich unglaublich faul bin, schiebe ich die Hausarbeit immer noch vor mir her. Damit ich aber nicht das Gefühl habe, nichts zu tun, habe ich euch das dritte Kapitel übersetzt! Ok, und außerdem hatte ich Lust dazu. Dieses Kapitel ist so geil...

**Hier kommt endlich Sevvies großer Auftritt!**

Vielen lieben Dank mal wieder für eure ganzen Reviews!

**Nochmal für alle: **Die Originalstory von Fervesco steht auf ashwinder (punkt) sycophanthex (punkt) com, allerdings müsst ihr euch da registrieren.

Ich mach jetzt keine Prognosen mehr, wann ich das nächste mal update...kann lange dauern (wg. Hausarbeit etc.), kann aber auch schnell gehen (s.o.)...

_Disclaimer:_ Figuren etc: JKR; Originalstory: Fervesco; Übersetzung: von mir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

MISSION: Alle Informanten ignorieren

Remus hat mich gerade aus der Hütte geschmissen. Toll, ich hätte den nachmittag gerne in seiner Gesellschaft verbracht, aber er meinte, er wäre zu nah an der Verwandlung und es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn ich schutzlos in seiner Nähe wäre. Jetzt gehe ich also runter zum See, wo Ron, Lavender, Harry und Ginny sind – und Sirius auch, vermute ich, aber ich habe ihn den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen. Es sieht so aus, falls Sirius nicht doch noch auftaucht, dass einen komplett lustfreien Nachmittag haben werde – und diese Aussicht langweilt mich ziemlich nach letzter Nacht.

Ich kämpfe mich durch die Bäume, die den Weg zum See überwuchern, und ziehe den Umhang fester um mich, als der frische Wind auf die Hautpartien trifft, die nicht von meinem Bikini bedeckt sind. Schon höre ich Lavenders Quieken zu mir heraufdringen. Gott – ich kann dieses Mädchen nicht ertragen! Der Klang ihrer Stimme genügt und ich könnte zum Mörder werden – und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie ermorden will, weil sie so verdammt nervig ist, oder Ron, weil er so verdammt dumm war, sie hierher einzuladen!

„Also, wo ist die kleine Miss Perfekt?" Lavenders hohe Stimme hallt durch die Bäume.

„Herms? Keine Ahnung", antwortet Ron.

Es tritt eine kleine Pause ein, dann sagt Ginny, „Ich glaube, Hermione ist nicht so süß und unschuldig wie ihr denkt."

„Was? Warum?" Harry scheint davon ziemlich verstört zu sein. Ich allerdings bin gespannt, was Ginny dazu zu sagen hat...

„Naja, sie hat heute Nacht nicht im Wohnzimmer geschlafen", erklärt Ginny.

„Und?" Ron, deine Stimme klingt gerade richtig dumm!

„Also hat sie in Remus' und Sirius' Zimmer geschlafen."

Für ein paar Sekunden herrscht eine anscheinend geschockte Stille. Hmm, ich frage mich...

„Woher weißt du das?" fragt Harry skeptisch.

„Weil ich mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden bin und sie nicht im Wohnzimmer war – wo sollte sie sonst gewesen sein?"

„Nun...ähm...keine Ahnung..." Armer Harry, er scheint verzweifelt nach einer plausiblen Erklärung zu suchen. Gott, ich grinse über beide Ohren, als ich mir ihre Gesichter vorstelle.

„Und wenn schon", sagt Lavender herablassend, während ich zwischen den Bäumen hindurchschleiche, bis ich sie alle sehen kann. Sie hängen im hüfttiefen Wasser herum, Ron klebt an Lavenders Hals und Ginny hat sich in Harrys Arme gekuschelt.

„Nun, sie ist in jedem Fall nicht die Eiskönigin, die ihr aus ihr machen wollt", beharrt Ginny wütend. Danke, Gin!

„Als ob sie mit einem der beiden Sex haben würde...das sind erwachsene Männer, die interessieren sich wohl kaum für...sie." Gott, die Grimasse, die Lavender zieht als sie von mir spricht...

Meine Gesichtszüge erschlaffen bei diesen Worten – sie sind so nah an der Wahrheit, und doch...

„Der Kuss zwischen ihr und Lupin gestern Nacht war aber ziemlich krass..." sinniert Ron.

„Der Alkohol, den Sirius uns gegeben hat, war auch ziemlich krass", kontert Lavender.

„Ich muss zugeben, es sah gestern Abend ganz so aus, als würden Hermione und Lupin es ziemlich genießen." Dann griff Harry nach dem letzten Strohhalm und fügte hinzu, „Aber Sirius war mit im Zimmer, von daher glaube ich kaum, dass da was gelaufen ist."

„Genau." Lavender klingt zufrieden. „Die beiden würden auf keinen Fall mit ihr spielen wollen – sie ist so verdammt langweilig! Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Sie würde wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ rezitieren und jeden armen Idioten tödlich langweilen, der dumm genug ist, mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen!"

Das Kichern und Prusten, das dieser Bemerkung folgt, schmettert mich völlig nieder. Okay, ich weiß das es nur kindischer Unsinn und kein bisschen wahr ist, aber sie sind immerhin (größtenteils) meine Freunde, und ihre Meinung über mich ist mir wichtig. Mehr als ich dachte, bemerke ich, als eine Träne über meine Wange rollt.

„Obwohl ich das unhörbare Gebrabbel vorziehe, das Sie beim Koitus von sich geben", grollt eine tiefe Stimme in mein Ohr und ein warmer Arm schlingt sich um meine Taille, während ein anderer meine Haare aus dem Nacken streicht, „könnte ich es durchhalten, _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ zu hören, solange Sie Ihre permanente Predigt darüber, dass man auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände nicht apparieren kann, weglassen."

„Severus..." seufze ich und lehne mich an ihn. Seine Gesellschaft ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche...

„Professor Snape!" knurrt er.

„Sorry, Sir", antworte ich, doch ich kann nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Grinsen über mein Gesicht breitet. Es ist so lange her, dass ich in seiner Nähe war. Das letzte Mal war mein letzter Morgen in Hogwarts, als ich davon aufgewacht bin, dass er mich sanft von hinten gevögelt hat. Es war nur schade, dass mir direkt nach unserem Höhepunkt eingefallen ist, dass ich schon fast zu spät für den Hogwarts-Express war, und ich schnell zum Bahnhof rennen musste, anstatt den Sex noch in Ruhe nachglühen zu lassen.

„Miss Brown scheint eine ziemlich falsche Vorstellung von Ihrem heißblütigen Wesen zu haben", fährt Snape fort und drückt seine Lippen auf die kühle nackte Haut meines Halses.

„Sieht so aus."

„Und Sie wagen es, sich den skurrilen Klatsch eines dummen kleinen Mädchens zu Herzen zu nehmen? Ich bin enttäuscht – ich hatte gedacht, die idiotischen, kindischen Gedanken Ihrer Kumpel würden Sie nicht tangieren."

„Das dachte ich auch", antworte ich, obwohl ich jetzt etwas davon abgelenkt werde, wie seine Lippen meinen Hals bearbeiten und das seidige Gefühl seiner Finger, die den Weg in meine Robe gefunden haben und sich nun über die nackte Haut meines Bauches schleichen.

„Ich vermute, dann ist es wohl angebracht, dass ich Ihnen bestätige, wie weit Sie von der sexlosen, bemitleidenswerten Eiskönigin, für die sie Sie halten, entfernt sind."

Gott, das Versprechen in diesen Worten allein lässt mich erschauern. Nein, definitiv keine Eiskönigin, im Moment eher eine köchelnde Pfütze aus Verlangen.

„Ron!" quietscht Lavender plötzlich wieder. Mit Mühe öffne ich die Augen, ohne gemerkt zu haben, dass ich sie geschlossen hatte. Harry und Ginny sind verschwunden und Rons Hände sind...nun...von diesem Blickwinkel ist es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er seine Finger unter dem Bündchen von Lavenders Bikini hat.

„Natürlich", haucht Snape in mein Ohr, „würden Sie nicht auf diese spezielle Art auf meine Bemühungen reagieren." Dann, nur um sich zu beweisen, schiebt er die Hand, die eben noch über meinen Bauch geflattert ist, zielstrebig gen Süden und unter mein Bikinihöschen. Lange, geschickte Finger fahren über mein Becken und tauchen sogar noch tiefer, bis sich einer zwischen meine Falten schiebt und leicht über meine Klitoris streicht. Himmlisch, einfach himmlisch. Ich murmele zustimmend, doch ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich kein Englisch rede. „Und meine Theorie hat sich bestätigt."

„Haben Sie das bezweifelt?" frage ich selbstgefällig.

„Nicht diesbezüglich, Miss Granger." Dann fühle ich seine andere Hand über einen sensiblen Punkt an meinem Hals streifen. „Wegen diesem hier habe ich mich allerdings gefragt, wie sehr meine Anwesenheit wohl gefragt ist."

Ich ahne, dass er die Stelle meint, wo Remus mich letzte Nacht gezwickt und dabei ganz offensichtlich Spuren hinterlassen hat.

„Ihre Anwesenheit ist immer willkommen, Sev...Professor." Uh oh, das Letzte was ich will, ist, dass Snape denkt, ich wäre mit Sirius und Remus zufrieden – Snape bringt so viel Dynamik in diese...äh...Beziehung?

„Das mag ja sein, aber ist sie nötig? Ich habe dringendere Dinge, die ich erledigen müsste..."

„So wie das hier?" kichere ich und drücke meinen Hintern hart gegen seine Erregung, die schon die Hose spannt.

„Im Gegensatz zu manchen von uns", entgegnet Snape leicht amüsiert, „bin ich nicht ausschließlich von meinen sexuellen Gelüsten getrieben."

„Daraus schließe ich, dass Sie mich wollen", bemerke ich selbstgefällig.

„Zweifellos finde ich Sie äußerst erregend, Miss Granger, doch..."

Ich schneide ihm das Wort ab. „Das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte. In diesem Fall ist Ihre Anwesenheit mehr als nötig."

Snape antwortet nicht, aber sein Finger schnippt noch einmal über meine Klitoris, bevor er sich in meine Tiefe versenkt, und das genügt mir als Anwort völlig.

„Um Merlins Willen, Ron! Das sind Brüste, keine Stressbälle!" Lavenders Beschwerden lenken meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Situation vor mir, wo sie Ron gerade über die Schulter wütend anstarrt.

„Es sieht so aus, als wären Ihre kleinen Freunde vielleicht nicht so talentiert sind, wie sie gerne glauben wollen." Wieder folgt Snape Rons Vorbild und lässt seine freie Hand an meiner Seite abwärts unter den Umhang gleiten. Dort zupft er an meinem Top, bis er meine Brust freigelegt hat. Lange Finger malen immer enger werdende Kreise um sie herum, so dass ich mich noch mehr gegen ihn lehnen muss, um nicht umzufallen. Ich unterdrücke ein Stöhnen, als er mit genau richtig viel Kraft in meine verhärtete Brustwarze kneift, und Snape entschlüpft ein leicht amüsierter Laut. Seine tiefere Hand beginnt in einem quälend langsamen Rhythmus durch meine Falten zu gleiten, während er weiter abwechselnd meine Brüste massiert. Gott, ich bin im Himmel. Langsam beginnen meine Beine unter mir nachzugeben, bis Snape meine Arme hochhebt und sie um seinen Hals schlingt, wo ich alle Willenskraft und Kontrolle aufbringen muss, um mich festzuhalten, als er fortfährt mich zu verwöhnen.

„Sehen Sie sich die beiden an", höhnt er, und nach ein paar Augenblicken stellen sich meine Augen wieder auf Ron und Lavender scharf. Lavender liegt über einem halb im Wasser liegenden Felsen, ihren Hintern emporgestreckt und das Bikinihöschen neben sich im Wasser schwimmend. Ron hat seine Hände an beiden Seiten ihres Körpers und mit einem erstickten Prusten erkenne ich, dass er offenbar einige Schwierigkeiten damit hat...ähm...wie kann ich es ausdrücken? – durchzuführen was er angefangen hat?

Snapes Hand verlässt meine Brust und zieht seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Mit einem stummen Schnippen hat sich ein kleiner Zweig, der vor uns auf dem Boden lag, in einen großen Baumstamm verwandelt. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung ist das Höschen meines eigenen Bikinis verschwunden. Snape steckt seinen Zauberstab zurück, greift mit seiner freien Hand in mein Haar und zieht meinen Kopf zurück bis er auf seiner Schulter liegt. Er bedeckt meine Lippen mit einem hungrigen, gierigen Kuss – alle Nettigkeiten sind beiseite geschoben.

Schnell, und doch ohne mir auch nur im Geringsten wehzutun, finde ich mich über den Baumstamm gebeugt wieder, in einer Stellung die Lavenders nachahmt. Lavender – ich schaue wieder hoch und kann durch die Bäume gerade noch sehen, dass Ron sich immer noch abmüht mit...den Dingen.

„Was machst du da?" fragt Lavender und klingt ziemlich entnervt.

Ich bin kurz davor zu kichern, aber Snape nutzt eben diesen Moment, um sich in mir zu versenken, mich komplett auszufüllen und mich sprachlos zu machen, abgesehen von einem kurzen, entzückten Keuchen, das meiner Kehle entweicht.

„Ich denke, ich muss Sie nicht über die Art meiner Tätigkeiten informieren, Miss Granger?" grollt er in mein Ohr.

„Ich habe keine Fragen, Sir", antworte ich atemlos.

„So soll es sein."

Snape beginnt, sich in mir zu bewegen, wobei er mit seiner seidigen Berührung jede Nervendung zu entzünden scheint. Seine Finger sind immer noch an meiner Klitoris und üben genau genug Reibung aus, um mich an die Grenze zu bringen, mich sie aber nicht ganz übertreten zu lassen. Snape hat Recht – Geduld ist eine Tugend. So genieße ich das verräterische Kribbeln, das durch meinen Körper jagt, sich aber noch nicht ganz im Orgasmus entlädt. Ich lehne mich eine Weile gegen den Baumstamm und bade in dem Gefühl von Snapes Bewegungen in mir und seinen Fingern, die all meine empfindlichen Stellen berühren, und im Gegensatz dazu den rauen Stamm unter meiner nackten Haut.

„Jetzt geht's!" Und so scheint es, dass auch Ron es geschafft hat, sein...äh...Problem zu lösen.

Lavender quietscht und jetzt verstehe ich, warum Ron Probleme hatte – wenn ich ein Typ wäre und ich müsste mir das anhören, hätte ich auch Schwierigkeiten, einen hoch zu kriegen.

„Oooh, Won-won!"

Würg. Lavender schafft es beinahe – beinahe – den Moment für mich zu zerstören, aber Snape kneift ich plötzlich kräftig in eine Brustwarze und ich konzentriere mich wieder auf ihn. Das Kribbeln wird stärker, als er sein Tempo ein wenig beschleunigt.

„Der Trottel wird nicht mehr lange durchhalten, Miss Granger", sagt er erklärend.

Also darum geht es – Ron bloßzustellen. Snape denkt doch sicher nicht, ich würde auf ihn...ihn...

„Härter, Won-won!"

„Merlin!" japst Ron mit rotem Gesicht, und es ist schmerzhaft offensichtlich, dass er schon gekommen ist.

„Taktloser Schwachkopf", zischt Snape. Seine Stöße werden auf einmal härter und tiefer, seine Bewegungen an meiner Klitoris intensiver. Ich greife nach seinem Handgelenk und helfe ihm. Seine andere Hand allerdings verlässt meine Brust und ich seufze bei dem Verlust. Doch ich habe zu früh getrauert, denn jetzt streicht sie über meinen Rücken, meine Wirbelsäule entlang und presst kräftig gegen den festen Muskelring meines hinteren Eingangs, dringt ein kleines Stück ein...

„Merlin!"

Schwarz...rote Sterne...Wellen von Erregung und Snape fühlt sich in mir plötzlich so viel größer an, fast schon zu groß, als ich mich um ihn zusammenziehe. Ein kehliges Keuchen ist alles, was Snape von sich gibt. Zwei schnelle Stöße später fühle ich nasse Wärme sich in mir ausbreiten.

Heftig atmend hebe ich meinen Kopf von dem Baumstamm und habe das Gefühl, einen Autounfall mitanzusehen – ich weiß, ich sollte nicht hinsehen weil es zu schrecklich ist, aber ich kann nicht anders...

„Bist du gekommen?" fragt Ron hoffnungsvoll.

Lach nicht, Herms. Lach nicht!

„Ich glaube nicht." Was? Sie weiß es nicht mal? Oh Himmel...gütiger Himmel...

„Ich würde Sie das Gleiche fragen, Miss Granger, da das wohl als Thema für eine postkoitale Diskussion modern ist, aber ich denke, diese hier sind Beweis genug." Snape nimmt seine Finger von mir und bringt sein Handgelenk in mein Blickfeld. Vier tiefe, halbmondförmige Abdrücke zieren seine Haut, da wo ich meine Nägel in ihn gegraben habe, als ich die Kontrolle verlor.

Ich grinse. „Ich glaube, Ron bracht ein bisschen Unterricht, Professor."

„Nicht in diesem Leben. Die Zeiten sind vorbei, in denen ich gezwungen war, den Trottel zu unterrichten – und ich habe ganz bestimmt nicht die Absicht, das freiwillig fortzusetzen – besonders nicht in diesem speziellen Fach."

„Hey Leute. Ginny und ich wollen einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, kommt ihr mit?"

Ich spähe wieder durch die Bäume und sehe Harry und Ginny durchs Wasser auf Lavender und Ron zuwaten, die jetzt glücklicherweise bekleidet sind.

„Äh...aber...aber ich dachte ihr beiden wärt da drüben unter den Bäumen?" fragt Lavender und nickt in unsere Richtung.

„Häh? Nein, wir waren auf dem Anlegesteg...warum?" fragt Ginny ebenso verwirrt.

„Naja...ich habe...äh...Geräusche gehört..."

„Was für Geräusche?" fragt Harry beunruhigt.

„Ähm...Sexgeräusche."

Alle vier Köpfe drehen sich plötzlich in unsere Richtung.

Oh, Mist.

---------------------------------------------------------

Reviews zu mir! Oder zu Ferv: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com


	4. MISSION: Mit Doppelagenten fertigwerden

26.09.2006 0:39 Uhr

Vielen Dank für eure geilen Reviews! They make my day! °freu wie blöd°

**sisterly: **Ich hab jetzt mit meinem Dozenten besprochen, dass ich nicht Adorno machen muss. Ich kann auch über wen anders schreiben. Ich muss mir nur noch wen überlegen...

**Iffi06: **Keine Ahnung, wie lange das bei ashwinder dauert... Hast du ne Story hingeschickt? Dann kann es etwas dauern, die lesen sich die ja alle durch. Und sonst...ich glaube, bei mir hat das auch 2 Tage oder so gedauert mit der Bestätigungsmail.

**Alissa Black: **°Valium reich° ;o) besser?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MISSION: Mit Doppelagenten fertigwerden 

Harry rührt sich als erster. Er watet zum Ufer, auf uns zu. Mist. Mistiger Mist.

„Harry!" ruft Ginny und greift nach seiner Hand, doch er schüttelt sie ab und geht weiter. Gott, er ist so nahe, dass ich kaum atmen kann. Snape presst mir eine Hand auf den Mund und zieht mich von der kleinen Lichtung weg zwischen die Bäume, aber man kann uns immer noch gut sehen und außerdem sind wir größtenteils – zumindest in meinem Fall – nackt. Gott, Harry wird entweder einen Herzanfall kriegen oder Snape ins nächste Millennium hexen...oder beides. Merlin...Merlin...er klettert gerade über den Baumstamm – ja, _den_ Baumstamm – und er wird uns jeden Moment sehen. Ich fange an, gegen Snapes Griff zu kämpfen, versuche uns weiter in den Schutz der Bäume zu drängen, aber er hält mich eisern fest und lässt mich nirgendwo hin. Der Mann ist verrückt!

Harry kneift die Augen zusammen und späht über die Lichtung. Gleich sieht er uns...jede Sekunde...

Er sieht uns direkt an, dann bewegen sich seine Augen weiter. Was? Was zur Hölle? Er hat uns nicht gesehen! Wie zum Teufel kann er uns nicht...Ich bringe Snape um!

„Keiner hier!" ruft Harry den anderen zu.

„Ich könnte schwören, dass ich Geräusche gehört habe", beharrt Lavender, als sie Ron und Ginny in Harrys Spuren folgen.

„Vielleicht, aber hier ist niemand", antwortet Harry, aber er scheint an Lavenders Behauptung zu zweifeln.

„Hier war aber jemand!" Gott, sie wird weinerlich!

„Habe ich das bestritten?" blafft Harry, aber ich kenne diesen Tonfall – er glaubt ihr nicht. Gut!

Die vier gehen den Pfad weiter zum Haus und ihre Stimmen werden immer leiser, während Lavender weiter noch jammert und Harry mehr und mehr zynisch wird. Ich warte ab, bis ich glaube dass sie weit genug weg sind, dann schäle ich Snapes Finger von meinem Mund.

„Mistkerl!" fauche ich und wirbele zu ihm herum.

„Gern geschehen, Miss Granger." Er grinst mich an. Mistkerl! Verdammter Mistkerl!

„Sie haben einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf uns gelegt!"

„Und darüber sind Sie erstaunt? Tz tz, Miss Granger. Wo in Ihrem verdrehten Kopf glauben Sie, dass ich mich gerne von Potter in so einer kompromittierenden Situation erwischen lassen würde?"

Okay, okay – irgendwo hat er Recht. Aber er ist trotzdem ein Mistkerl!

„Einen Schweigezauber haben Sie wohl nicht für nötig gehalten..." sage ich laut.

„Wo bleibt die Herausforderung, Miss Granger, wenn ich jedes Risiko beseitige?" Er sieht so verdammt selbstzufrieden aus.

„Die Herausforderung, Professor,", sage ich und lehne mich so weit zu seinem Gesicht, dass wir fast Nase an herrlich großer Nase sind, „ist, dass Sie mir ordentlichen Sex schulden..."

„Das ist wohl kaum eine Herausforderung", spottet Snape, obwohl er sich über meinen Wagemut zu amüsieren scheint.

„...und zwar mit Sirius." Unbezahlbar. Sein Gesicht ist bleich geworden und ich glaube, ich sehe einen leichten Grünschimmer – in der lustige Nuance Neid – sich über seine Haut schleichen.

„Und wenn ich mich weigere?" forscht Snape nach und legt den Kopf schief.

„Weil Remus gerade verhindert ist, bekommt Sirius mich dann für sich alleine."

Einen Moment lang fürchte ich um mein Leben – Snape sieht ganz und gar nicht so aus, als wäre er mit meinem Ultimatum zufrieden. Zu bald allerdings verzieht ein teuflisches Grinsen sein Gesicht.

„Also gut, Miss Granger. Doch bedenken Sie hinterher, dass Sie es selbst so gewollt haben."

Uh oh.

Ich will gerade nachfragen, was genau Snape mit dieser Aussage meint, als ich merke, dass er sich wieder gefasst hat und schon über die halbe Lichtung gegangen ist. Hastig ziehe ich mein Oberteil zurecht und stelle dann fest, dass mein Bikinihöschen verschwunden ist. Ich will dem Mistkerl schon Obszönitäten nachschreien, als mir trotz meiner Frustration einfällt, dass ich meinen Zauberstab in der Robe habe. Mann, ehrlich, manchmal wundere ich mich selber darüber, wie schlau ich bin! Mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch bin ich vollständig angezogen und laufe dem Pfad entlang ihm nach.

Er sieht über die Schulter zurück und betrachtet meinen jetzt bekleideten Körper grinsend von oben bis unten. „Schade."

„Mistkerl", wiederhole ich, immer noch ziemlich beschämt.

„Wie originell, Miss Granger."

Mistkerl!

Als wir das Haus erreichen, wobei ich zornrauchend und finster auf Snapes Rücken starre, höre ich wieder Lavenders weinerliche Stimme.

„Warst du den ganzen Tag hier, Remus?"

„Ja, Miss Brown..." sagt Remus, verdattert über ihre Frage.

„Und wo ist Sirius?"

„Lavender, jetzt hör mal auf damit!" blafft Harry sie an.

„Remus, wo ist Sirius?" fragt Ginny nochmal entnervt.

„Sirius ist losgegangen, um ein paar Sachen für mich zu suchen", antwortet Remus, und ich könnte schwören, ein verächtliches Schnauben von Snape zu hören.

„Ist Hermione mit ihm mitgegangen?" bohrt Lavender weiter.

„Nein – ich dachte, sie wollte euch am See treffen... habt ihr sie nicht gesehen?" Remus klingt jetzt ziemlich besorgt.

„Nein..." antwortet Harry, ebenfalls unruhig. „Wie lange ist das her?"

„Oh, das muss schon vor zwanzig oder dreißig Minuten gewesen sein... ich glaube, ich gehe sie mal suchen."

„Miss Granger ist vollkommen in Sicherheit", wirft Snape ein und steigt mit gleitenden Schritten die Stufen zu Terrasse hoch. Ich stapfe hinter ihm her, dränge mich an ihm vorbei und, ups, stoße ihn dabei mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Und anmutig wie eh und je", sagt Snape zu meinem Rücken.

Ich sehe, wie Lavender Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwirft und mit dem Kopf im meine und Snapes Richtung deutet. Harry sieht sie an, als wäre sie nicht ganz dicht.

„Was zur Hölle hat der hier verloren?" zischt Ron mir zu, als ich vorbeikomme.

„Woher zur Hölle soll ich das wissen?" fauche ich zurück und verschwinde im Haus. Doch eigentlich ist es eine berechtigte Frage, deshalb bleibe ich nahe der Tür stehen.

„Ich", antwortet Snape rachefreudig, „werde euch ekelhafte Unterbelichtete die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden beaufsichtigen."

„Was?" protestiert Lupin verwundert.

„Befehl von Molly, Lupin. Ertrag es wie ein gutes Hündchen und geh und versteck deinen armseligen Köterhintern weit weg von mitleidigen Muggelaugen. Ich habe keine Lust, dich morgen aus einem Zwinger holen zu müssen."

„Molly hat dich geschickt, um auf sie aufzupassen?" fragt Lupin wieder, anscheinend so überrascht, dass er Snapes grobe Bemerkungen ignoriert.

„Seltsamerweise ist sie der Ansicht, ich sei ein passenderes Vorbild als dein ‚Freund'." Der Hohn, der in seinen Worten mitschwingt, ist nicht gerade angenehm, scheint aber niemandem aufgefallen zu sein.

Ich höre die anderen vier murmeln und leise stöhnen angesichts der jüngsten Entwicklungen – ich jedoch grinse übers ganze Gesicht. Sirius und Snape...perfekt!

Harry, Ron, Lavender und Ginny schleichen sich nach drinnen und lassen sich trübselig in die Sessel fallen.

„Ich glaub's einfach nicht!" beschwert sich Ginny.

„Gerade, wo Lupin ein bisschen lockerer wird, kommt diese Fledermaus daher! Wir müssen bei ihm bestimmt Kessel schrubben!" wirft Ron ein.

„Schleimiger Idiot!" fügt Lavender hinzu.

„So viel zum Thema Spaß!" grummelt Harry.

Verdammt! Das wird nicht funktionieren – nicht, wenn die vier im Haus rumsitzen und jammern. Ich muss sie für die Nacht loswerden...denk, Herms, denk...ah! Glühbirne überm Kopf!

„Ich glaube, ich habe im Schrank draußen im Schuppen ein paar Zelte gesehen", fange ich an, und glücklicherweise nimmt Harry den Faden auf.

„Ja! Wir könnten sie unten am See aufstellen und ein Lagerfeuer machen...das wäre toll!"

Ich sehe einen Schimmer von Hoffnung über ihre Gesichter huschen.

„Aber das wird er nie erlauben. Ich wette, er will noch einmal seine Macht über uns auskosten, der alten Zeiten willen..." sagt Ginny plötzlich und alles Lächeln schwindet.

„Überlasst das mir", falle ich ein, „ich kann Professor Snape bestimmt überreden."

„Ach was, tatsächlich?" sagt Lavender misstrauisch.

„Um Merlins Willen, Lavender! Jetzt ist mal gut!" schreit Harry sie an.

Natürlich hat mein Plan funktioniert. Es ist kaum verwunderlich, dass Snape es nicht abgelehnt hat, Ron und Harry für die Nacht loszuwerden und Ginny und Lavender gleich dazu. Es war allerdings etwas schwieriger, die vier davon zu überzeugen, dass ich lieber hierbleiben wollte. Schließlich schien Harry mit der Erklärung zufrieden zu sein, dass ich keine Lust darauf habe, den ganzen Abend mitansehen zu müssen, wie sie sich gegenseitig die Zungen in die Hälse stecken, und lieber hier im Haus lesen würde. Ja, lesen...genau das habe ich vor – ehrlich!

Sirius ist heute nachmittag zurückgekommen und war ziemlich wütend darüber, dass Snape schon da war; der jedoch fand es ganz amüsant, dass Sirius ihn den ganzen Nachmittag gesucht hat, um Remus' Trank zu holen. Nun ja, die beiden werden wohl nie Busenfreunde werden – um so mehr Spaß für mich!

Und jetzt sitze ich hier im Sessel und tue so, als läse ich den Tagespropheten, doch in Wahrheit denke ich darüber nach, wie ich die beiden ins Bett kriege – oder woanders hin – ich bin nicht zimperlich! Endlich schließt Snape sorgfältig sein Buch und sieht Sirius direkt an.

„Miss Granger hat mir in ihrer grenzenlosen Weisheit die angenehme Herausforderung für, ich zitiere, ‚ordentlichen Sex' gestellt."

Sirius sieht von Snape zu mir wie ein verwundeter Welpe. Ich nicke zurück zu Snape, als Zeichen dass er ihm weiter zuhören soll.

„Doch dumm wie sie ist, hat sie verlangt, dass ich deine Anwesenheit bei der Angelegenheit toleriere, so unnötig das auch ist."

Sirius grinst teuflisch. „Offenbar findet Mione dich nicht so ausreichend, wie du gerne glauben möchtest..." Ich glaube, Sirius will ihn gerade Snivellus nennen, überlegt es sich aber bei dem hässlichen Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht anders.

„Ist das eine weitere Herausforderung, Black?" zischt Snape.

„Das liegt ganz an dir."

Uh oh. Hmmm...Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee wo Remus nicht da ist...Ich bin jetzt ganz still – was auch immer ich sage, es wird keinem von beiden gefallen.

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt, Miss Granger, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie weitermachen wollen?" Snapes Worte klingen so seltsam – vielleicht auch nur, weil er sich immer weiter in den Sessel zurücklehnt und aussieht, als sei ihm alles, was gerade passiert ist, völlig egal. Verdammt – ich gebe zu, dass ich ein paar Zweifel habe, aber andererseits, ich wollte es so...

„Auf jeden Fall", antworte ich mit einem hoffentlich zuversichtlichen Grinsen.

„Gehen Sie ins Schlafzimmer, Miss Granger, und ziehen Sie sich aus." Snapes Blick gleitet über mich, dann fügt er mit einem leicht fiesen Grinsen hinzu, „Ich erwarte, dass Sie sich selbst befriedigen – Black und ich werden uns Ihnen gleich anschließen. Wir haben noch ein paar Dinge zu diskutieren."

Ein paar Dinge? Was zur Hölle? Ich sehe zu Sirius, der die Schultern zuckt, aber ebenfalls ein bisschen misstrauisch zu sein scheint.

Oh, egal, Snape ist nur ein Zauberer, Sirius und ich sind zu zweit, und im Grunde ist Snape trotz seiner unangenehmen Eigenschaften ein verdammter Sexgott.

„Okay", sage ich so gelassen wie möglich, grinse beide schelmisch an und schlendere zu Remus' und Sirius' Zimmer. Ich bleibe an der Tür stehen um zu lauschen, wie es anscheinend meine Art geworden ist, aber ich habe kein Glück.

„Spielen Sie nach meinen Regeln, Miss Granger, oder spielen Sie gar nicht!" befiehlt Snape, und schon knallt mir die Tür vor der Nase zu. Verdammt. Einen Moment später, als ich gerade überlege was ich tun soll, werden die Kerzen im Raum dunkler. Offenbar bin ich immer noch in Snapes Reichweite. Perfekt. Ich ziehe meine Schuhe aus, lege meine Robe ab und ziehe mich weiter aus. Ehrlich gesagt fühle ich mich ein bisschen dumm, als ich ganz nackt bin und einfach nur dastehe, doch mich selbst zu befriedigen erscheint mir unendlich peinlich, wenn die beiden wissen was ich tue. Ich höre ein leises _pop_, und als ich mich suchend umschaue, sehe ich ein langes, schwarzes, phallisches Objekt auf dem Nachttisch. Ein Vibrator. Offen gesagt, es ist verlockend – ich habe mich nie getraut, so ein Ding zu kaufen, noch in ein Buch zu investieren, in dem beschrieben ist, wie man so etwas magisch herstellt. Ich nehme ihn in die Hand und lasse meine Finger über die harte, glatte Oberfläche gleiten. Ich bin überrascht, dass Snape mir so einen absoluten Muggelapparat beschert...Als ich gerade am einen Ende herumfummele, erwacht er plötzlich zum Leben und vibriert in meiner Hand herrlich vor sich hin. Oh, was zur Hölle...

Ich lege mich aufs Bett, drücke ihn leicht gegen meine Falten und keuche auf – Merlin, ist das intensiv! Doch ich bin niemand, der leicht aufgibt. Ich drücke etwas stärker und er gleitet in mich hinein. Gott, okay...das ist anders. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht sicher, ob es mir gefällt – ich meine, dafür, dass ich den ganzen Nachmittag dagesessen und Sirius und Snape mit den Augen ausgezogen habe, ist es eine nette Erleichterung, aber es ist nicht das gleiche...

Wieder höre ich ein _pop_, und plötzlich verschwindet der Vibrator aus meinen Fingern. Uh oh...ich glaube, Snape liest meine Gedanken...Mist...Merlin...denk nichts, Herm, einfach nichts...so ist es gut...Gehirn abschalten, ja, ich denke nicht daran, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, er würde sich beeilen und endlich herkommen um mich besinnungslos zu vögeln...Herm, hör auf! Gehirn abschalten, Gehirn abschalten...

„Oh Gott!"

Meine Klitoris hat anscheinend gerade begonnen, von alleine zu vibrieren. Gott, das fühlt sich gut an...

Eine Weile driften meine Gedanken ins Nichts, dann endlich raffe ich ein bisschen Selbstkontrolle zusammen und lasse ich meine Finger nach unten gleiten, um die Ursache zu finden. Nein, nichts, nur meine eigene Haut, die unter meinen Fingern vibriert. Merlin, das ist gut...den Zauber muss ich lernen!

„Ja, manchmal, Miss Granger, ist die Zaubererwelt überlegen."

Mistkerl. Also das ist sein Spiel. Oh, egal. Ich bin zufrieden, oder nicht?

„Jedoch", fährt Snape fort, während er durch den Raum stolziert und mich beobachtet, „manchmal stolpern Muggel über die richtige Anwort."

Was? Weiß der Mann nicht, das Rätsel zu lösen nicht gerade meine Stärke ist, wenn ich nackt auf einem großen Bett liege, Sirius mich von der Tür her lüstern anstarrt, Snapes seidige Stimme durch den Raum hallt und meine Klitoris eine Art himmlischen Tanz aufführt?

Was zum...? Richtig, Rätsel gelöst. Mistkerl. Meine Arme werden plötzlich von meinem Körper weggerissen und meine Beine auseinander gedrückt, und ich kann nichts tun als hilflos zu zappeln, während meine Klitoris weitersummt. Ja, ein schneller Blick auf mein Handgelenk bestätigt meinen Verdacht – ich bin an die Bettpfosten gefesselt mit etwas, das aussieht wie Ketten, aber nach einem misstrauischen Ziehen an ihnen glaube ich, dass Snape da seinen eigenen Zauber hinzugefügt hat – die Weichheit an meiner Haut passt nicht zu dem Metall, nach dem es aussieht und klingt.

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt, Miss Granger", sagt Snape mit seidiger Stimme, offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit sich. Ich mag das Glitzern in seinen Augen nicht. Ich sehe zu Sirius – auch er scheint hiervon ziemlich irritiert zu sein. „Und, obwohl Black und ich uns nicht...ahem...einig sind über bestimmte Dinge, mag es keiner von uns, wie Sie uns gegeneinander ausspielen."

Mist.

„Sirius?" sage ich bittend und sehe ihn mit meinem herzergreifendsten Blick an.

„Ausnahmsweise hat Snape Recht, Mione", sagt er achselzuckend, „und ich muss zugeben, du siehst verdammt verführerisch aus, wie du so daliegst."

Doppelmist. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass die Vorstellung, das Objekt ihrer beider Spiele zu sein, nicht das Schlechteste ist...besonders nicht, wenn mein Inneres erzittert beim Gedanken an einen von ihnen, ganz zu schweigen von beiden...

„Zeit für Sie, Miss Granger, eine grundlegende Lektion zu lernen – versuchen Sie nicht, mich mit albernen Drohungen einzuschüchtern – das kann ich nicht gut haben."

Oh Mann.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nächstes Mal gibt's wieder Sex! °wheeee°

Review an Ferv: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Review an mich: Ihr wisst schon...


	5. MISSION: Geheime Operation unter Beschuß

05.11.2006 00:35 Uhr

Sorry dass es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich habe eine Sehnenscheidenentzündung, mit der es sich ganz beschissen tippt. Eure Drohungen haben aber gewirkt! Ohne die hätte es bestimmt noch länger gedauert. Und dann wäre ich wohl meines Lebens nicht mehr sicher gewesen..°fürcht°

Tausend Küsse an euch alle für eure lieben Reviews! Ich schreibe diese Story eigentlich nur, um mich an eurem Sabbern zu erfreuen...

**Brösel: **Hey, der Monat war noch gar nicht rum, als du das Review geschrieben hast! Ok, jetzt ist er es, aber GANZ LANGE...come on...

**Bethsai: **Ich schreibe immer das Datum oben ins Kapitel, außerdem seht ihr ja das Datum vom letzten Update. Von da kann man ganz leicht einen Monat weiterrechnen... Bisher war es immer ca. der 27. des Monats, jetzt ist es etwas später geworden, aber ich sag mal so ungefähr zum Monatswechsel kommt ein neues Chap.

**Chrissi Chaos:** °Schokokeks mümmel, da virtuell und daher kalorienfrei° Danke!!

**Noname: **Ja, genau darum geht es! Wenn du damit ein Problem hast, warum hast du überhaupt bis hier gelesen?

**Iffi06: **Mission IV steht schon ziemlich lange bei 3 Kapiteln, aber Fervesco ist gerade schwanger (ich glaub sie hat noch 3 Wochen), von daher schreibt sie grad nicht so viel. Und wenn das Baby erstmal da ist, wird sie noch viel weniger Zeit haben... °seufz°

* * *

Mission: Geheime Operation unter Beschuss

Snape steht da und beobachtet mich. Gott, ich fühle mich so unglaublich bloßgestellt und gleichzeitig erregt, als er beginnt, um mich herumzuschleichen und mich von allen Seiten zu bewundern. Sirius steht immer noch in der Tür und scheint sich über meine missliche Lage zu amüsieren. Merlin, ich halte das Vibrieren meiner Klitoris bald nicht mehr aus, es soll mich endlich einer von ihnen berühren und meine wachsende Erregung befriedigen!

Endlich streckt Snape einen Arm aus und streicht versuchsweise über eine meiner Brüste, seine Finger fahren über meinen Nippel und ich seufze, als er sich wieder zurückzieht. Meine Haut steht in Flammen an den Stellen, wo er mich berührt hat, und ich bemerke, dass ich unwillkürlich den Rücken durchdrücke, damit er die Bewegung nochmal macht. Doch ich habe kein Glück, er geht weiter. Als er auf meiner anderen Seite angekommen ist, macht er genau das Gleiche mit meiner anderen Brust – federleichte Berührungen, die mich nicht befriedigen, sondern mich nur weiter an den Rand des Wahnsinns bringen. Es ist nicht genug! Wieder und wieder berühren seine Finger meine Haut, nur um allzu schnell wieder zu verschwinden – mein Bauch, meine Schenkel, mein Hals, alles bewundert und doch verlassen. Mistkerl!

Schließlich zieht er einen Finger durch meine Falten und streift meine brummende Klitoris, dann ist er wieder weg. Gott, ist das frustrierend!

„Sev...Professor!" beklage ich mich.

Er ignoriert mich völlig, stattdessen nimmt er den Finger, mit dem er mich eben noch berührt hat, in den Mujnd und saugt daran, als würde er Wein schmecken oder sowas. Grrrr! Andererseits sind diese Lippen irgendwie fesselnd...

"Ja, das reicht."

"Was..." fange ich an, aber ich habe keine Zeit, die Frage zu Ende zu bringen - auf einmal wird mein Körper herumgeworfen, so dass ich jetzt mit dem Gesicht nach unten ans Bett gefesselt bin. Okay, mit dem Gesicht nach unten trifft es nicht ganz, schließlich schwebe ich ungefähr 30 cm über dem Bett. Oh, wen kümmert's! Ich bin so verdammt nah dran, aber nicht...

"Bitte!"

"Black, tu dem Mädchen einen Gefallen und gib ihr die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie zu verdienen glaubt", verlangt Snape ungehalten. Er nickt in meine Richtung und Sirius springt neben mich auf das Bett. "Ah, ja, und das wird sie dann nicht mehr benötigen. Ich bin sicher, dass dein Talent mein dummes Zauberstabgefuchtel bei Weitem übertrifft", sagt Snape spitz, und sofort steht meine Klitoris still. Verdammt!

Oh...nein...warte...Merlin. Ich nehme alles zurück. Sirius hat zwischen meinen Beinen Stellung bezogen und, ehrlich gesagt, es ist noch viel göttlicher, wie seine seidige Zunge über mein geschwollenes Knötchen gleitet, seine Nase gegen meinen Hüftknochen stößt und sein Kinn sich kratzig an meinen Falten reibt.

Ich seufze leise vor Befriedigung.

"Ruhe, Miss Granger!" brüllt Snape plötzlich und ich zucke zusammen, so weit das meine Fesseln erlauben. Ich fühle einen kurzen Luftstoß an meinem feuchten Zentrum, als Sirius belustigt schnaubt. Arschloch!

Die Vorstellung, dass Snape um mich herumgeht und ich nicht sehen kann, was er macht, bereitet mir ein wenig Sorge. Ein wenig Sorge – nein, es ist eher so, dass ich am Rande der Paranoia stünde, würde Sirius mich nicht so perfekt ablenken. Gott, diese Zunge...okay, sorry!

Snape – ich höre ihn herumgehen, offensichtlich versucht er, mir Angst zu machen und ja, irgendwie bin ich etwas besorgt, aber andererseits wird der Mann langsam ein bisschen weich – Herrgott, seine Abschiedsworte, als ich ihn an diesem letzten Morgen in Hogwarts verlassen habe, waren, "Pass auf dich auf, Hermione", abgerundet mit einem ganz liebevollen Kuss. Der Mann verliert wirklich seine Ecken und Kanten, und ich bin stolz darauf, zu sagen, dass ich es bin, die sie ihm abrundet!

"Autsch!"

Snapes Handfläche ist gerade mit einem lauten Klatschen auf meinem nackten Hinterteil gelandet, und Merlin, brennt das!

"Würden Sie immer noch sagen, dass ich meine Ecken und Kanten verliere, Miss Granger?" grollt er. Ups. Mir wäre es lieber, er würde das lassen – es ist total unfair, dass er in meinem Kopf herumpfuscht...

"Nein, Sir", antworte ich und wappne mich für den Fall, dass ihm diese Antwort nicht gefällt. Ehrlich gesagt, auf eine perverse Weise hoffe ich, dass es so ist. Der Kontrast zwischen meiner brennenden Rückseite und Sirius' seidiger Zunge ist so intensiv...Und obwohl ich weiß – ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Snape gerade nicht meine Gedanken liest – dass er mir nie wirklich weh tun würde (glaube ich) mag ich diese Seite an ihm sehr. Es erinnert mich an meine Tagträume in seinem Unterricht und dabei erwischt zu werden. Ich hätte lieber das hier als Strafe gehabt anstatt Kesselschrubben...

"Nun, Miss Granger, diese kleine Phantasie müssen wir mal ausprobieren", flüstert Snape in mein Ohr und seine Haare kitzeln meine Wange. "Und Sie müssen wissen, was Sie sagen können, damit ich mit diesem Spiel sofort aufhöre."

Was? Oh...Severus. Ich frage mich, ob ich ihn dadurch aus meinem Kopf bekomme? Gott – ich versuche angestrengt, an nichts zu denken und mich nicht von Sirius' Zunge ablenken zu lassen...und...oh Mann...Finger...

"Black, vergiss nicht unsere Abmachung", warnt Snape. Welche Abmachung? Bah...ist mir doch egal...Finger...Zunge...

"Glaubst du nicht, dass du sie genug gequält hast, Snape?" Sirius' Vorschlag wird prompt mit einem weiteren Schlag auf meine Rückseite quittiert.

"Fuck!"

"Benehmen Sie sich, Miss Granger!"

Und noch einer. Dieses Mal schaffe ich es wenigstens, mir auf die Unterlippe zu beißen und alle Obszönitäten in meinem Kopf zu lassen.

"Was wollen Sie, Miss Granger?" fragt Snape, während seine Finger über meinen geröteten Hintern streifen.

Gott – was will ich? Ich will ihn in mir, ich will Sirius, ich will Finger und Lippen und alles, was die beiden zu bieten haben, überall wo sie wollen...

"Mehr", antworte ich keuchend, als Sirius noch einen Finger in mich hineinschiebt. Gott, es ist bald soweit... Snapes Finger wandern meinen Rücken herunter, streifen meinen hinteren Eingang und tauchen dann hinab zu der Stelle, an der Sirius' Finger in mir vergraben sind. Seine Finger spielen um meine Öffnung. Dann löst Sirius seinen Mund von mir und Snapes Finger gleitet über meine Klitoris – er ist viel rauer als Sirius' Zunge, aber das ist ja nicht unbedingt schlecht...nein...bestimmt nicht!

Sirius' Zunge ist zurück und berührt manchmal meine Haut, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er gerade meinen Geschmack von Snapes Finger lutscht. Zumindest höre ich Snape scharf einatmen...

Autsch!

Verdammt – das tat weh...ich habe morgen bestimmt Handabdrücke auf meinem Hintern...

"Miss Granger, 'Mehr' ist keine hinlängliche Antwort. Wiederholen Sie genau, was Sie gedacht haben."

Mistkerl.

Es ist irgendwie viel peinlicher, meine Wünsche auszusprechen als sie nur zu denken – auch wenn er in meinem Kopf ist.

"Ersparen Sie Ihrem Blut den Weg zu ihrem Gesicht, Miss Granger. Ich weiß genau, was Sie wollen, und es würde mich wundern, wenn Black von irgendwelchen fleischlichen Gelüsten schockiert wäre, wenn man seine Gewohnheiten bedenkt."

"Ich will..." Oh Gott... "Ich will euch beide. In mir."

"Oh, wirklich?" murmelt Sirius unter mir, anscheinend ganz angetan von der Idee.

"Ja."

Gut. Ich habe es gesagt. Es ist okay. Oh Gott...es ist okay...Sirius' feuchte Finger haben mich verlassen, um gleich darauf zu meinem Anus zu wandern und sanft gegen den festen Muskelring zu drücken, bevor er einen Finger hineingleiten lässt. Fuck. Snapes schmalere Finger ersetzen Sirius' in meinen Falten mit einem ziemlich stetigen Rhythmus im Gegensatz zu Sirius' sanftem Forschen. Fuck. So verdammt nah dran...so verdammt...

Snapes Finger stoppen plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung, aber ich bin so, so kurz davor, dass es eigentlich egal ist...

"Black! Hör auf!"

Er gehorcht, wenn auch etwas zögernd. "Snape, um Merlins Willen, ich weiß nicht wie es mit dir ist, aber Mione ist am Rand der Ekstase, und ehrlich gesagt könnte ich auch ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit gebrauchen..."

"Wenn du nicht nach meinen Regeln spielen willst, Black, dann geh."

Verdammt! Ich glaube, Snape versucht, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben – ich vermute, dass er plant, mich so lange wie möglich kurz vorm Orgasmus zu halten... Ich weiß, es ist ein Machtspiel das Snape hier feiert, aber ehrlich gesagt bin ich kurz davor, ihm zu sagen er soll sich verpissen und Sirius den Job zu Ende führen lassen! So verdammt nah dran...

"Also werden wir einfach..." fängt Sirius an, aber Snape schneidet ihm das Wort ab.

"Schön. Doch dieses Mal möchte ich mich amüsieren. Keine unreifen Darbietungen, Black!" zischt Snape.

"Dafür kann ich nicht garantieren – du weißt doch ganz genau, wie es ist, wenn sie sich in deine Haut krallt und sich so eng um dich zusammenzieht...und deinen Namen schreit."

Wieder fühle ich Snape scharf einatmen. "In der Tat."

Plötzlich will ich frei sein. Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich die Männer genau da, wo ich sie haben will – kurz davor, mich besinnungslos zu vögeln – und ich will jeden Augenblick davon so sehr genießen wie ich kann. Außerdem hat Sirius deutlich gemacht, dass er es mag, wenn ich meine Nägel in seine Haut schlage wenn ich komme, und wie soll ich das machen, wenn meine Hände gefesselt sind?

"Also gut, Miss Granger."

Verdammt! Der Mann ist immer noch in meinem Kopf!

Doch ich bin jetzt frei von meinen Fesseln, Sirius hat es gerade noch geschafft, seinen Kopf unter mir wegzuziehen, bevor ich aufs Bett gefallen bin.

Mistkerl.

"Zeig nicht mit dem verdammten Ding auf mich!" schreit Sirius plötzlich auf. Ich ziehe mich hoch, drehe mich um und sehe Snape dastehen, wie er seinen Zauberstab gefährlich auf Sirius' über seinem Geschlecht gefaltete Hände gerichtet hält. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann Sirius' Klamotten verschwunden sind, aber jetzt steht er völlig nackt vor mir. Gott, ich habe fast vergessen, wie anziehend diese Brust ist...

"Ich habe nicht die Absicht, Miss Granger ihre Wünsche vorzuenthalten, Black. Das", erklärt Snape mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs, "ist nur eine weitere Muggelerfindung, von der ich glaube, dass wir alle sie überraschend nützlich finden werden."

Sirius nimmt seine Hände auseinander, und da steckt ein enger Metallring auf seinem halbsteifen Glied – ein Erektionsring, wenn mich meine Erinnerung an diese Magazine nicht trügt (die habe ich nur zu Forschungszwecken gekauft – ehrlich!). Sirius' Blick ist einen Moment lang schwer zu deuten, doch dann zuckt er die Achseln. "Warum nicht? Doch gerecht ist gerecht, Snape..."

"Solange du dich nicht auf schmutzige Taktiken verlegst, sehe ich keine Notwendigkeit", erwidert Snape, dann sieht er mich nachdenklich an. "Andererseits, Miss Granger könnte die Erfahrung ziemlich verlockend finden."

Was zum Teufel soll das heißen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie diese Dinger das hier für mich angenehmer machen sollen – bestimmt nicht weniger angenehm, aber trotzdem.

Snape richtet den Zauberstab auf sich selbst, und schon ist er genauso unbekleidet wie Sirius und ich, okay, vielleicht mehr wie Sirius, denn auch er hat jetzt so einen Ring.

Sirius sieht zu Snape, der ungeduldig in meine Richtung nickt. Sirius grinst mich an, und schon werde ich aufs Bett gedrückt und enthusiastisch geknutscht. Sirius' Hände vergraben sich in meinen Haaren und seine Zunge erforscht meinen Mund, kämpft mit meiner. Merlin, als Snape und Sirius ihren Kampf Willen gegen Willen geführt haben, war ich für einen kurzen Augenblick nicht mehr so gierig auf die beiden, aber jetzt, wo sich Sirius' warme Haut auf meine presst und seine frische Erregung an meinem Schenkel reibt, bin ich wieder bereit nach ihnen zu betteln.

Sirius zieht sich von mir zurück und verkündet grinsend, "Viel Spaß, Mione!"

"Den werde ich...oh!" Jetzt verstehe ich, auf was Snape angespielt hat. Gott, Sirius' Erregung ist nicht nur ein gutes Stück größer als sonst (und seine übliche Ausstattung ist nicht zu verachten), sie ist auch viel härter. Merlin, als er in mich hineinstößt fühle ich, wie ich mich weite um ihn aufnehmen zu können – so heiß, so seidig und so hart.

"So eng", stöhnt Sirius genüsslich. "So verdammt eng."

Merlin, ich bin nicht sicher, wie viel ich davon ertragen kann – ich bin so kurz vor der Grenze, aber ich will Snape nicht enttäuschen – er würde sicher gerne bei meinen ersten Orgasmus dabei sein.

Sirius greift meine Hüften und dreht uns um, so dass ich jetzt auf ihm sitze. Versuchsweise gleite ich an ihm hoch und senke mich wieder ab.

"Fuck!" stöhne ich, als seine Erregung einen empfindlichen Punkt in mir trifft.

Ich fühle, wie sich die Matratze absenkt, als Snape zu uns stößt, seine Arme um meinen Oberkörper schlingt und mit den Händen meine Brüste umfasst. Merlin, als seine Finger in meine Brustwarzen kneifen – nicht so sehr, dass es weh tut, genau genug um Wellen der Lust durch mich zu jagen – fühle ich, wie ich immer näher an den Abgrund der Ekstase herantreibe.

„Severus!" wimmere ich und ich hoffe zu Merlin, dass er weiß, was ich meine, denn ich bin nicht mehr in der Lage, verständliche Sätze zu bilden.

"Für Sie immer noch Professor Snape, und wo bleiben Ihre Manieren?"

Mistkerl.

Verdammter schleimiger Mistkerl.

„Bitte. Sir." Mann, ich bin erstaunt, dass ich noch so viel herausgebracht habe. Meine Hüften zucken gegen Sirius, als hätten sie ein Eigenleben. Sirius – seine Hände liegen auf meiner Hüfte um mich zu führen – ich frage mich, wie er das findet? Mühevoll öffne ich die Augen und sehe ihn aus lustverschleierten Augen an. Gott, er starrt zurück, mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht als er mich ansieht. Es sieht so aus, als hätte er keine Kontrollprobleme – noch nicht.

Eine von Snapes Händen verlässt meine Brust, streicht über meine Schulter und drückt mich dann bestimmt runter zu Sirius. Sirius grinst mich noch einmal an, dann attackiert er meinen Hals mit den Lippen. Ich fühle sein kratziges Gesicht an meinr Haut kitzeln, während er meinen Unterkiefer leckt und küsst – ich habe dort morgen bestimmt Knutschflecken...egal.

Snape drückt auf meine Rosette, während Sirius mit meinem Hals beschäftigt ist, zwei Paar Hände wandern über meinen Körper und mein Gehirn überhitzt sich bei dem Versuch, all diese herrlichen Gefühle zu verarbeiten. Snape ist verständig genug und dringt langsam in mich ein, erlaubt mir, mich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, beide Männer in mir zu haben, und ich bin unendlich dankbar. Je weiter er vordringt, desto voller fühle ich mich, desto weniger habe ich meinen Körper unter Kontrolle, der jetzt am Rand des Orgasmus zittert.

„Lassen Sie los, Miss Granger", flüstert Snape in mein Ohr und das tue ich – ich bebe um sie herum, fühle jeden Grat und jede Vene von ihnen, während sie in meine Nippel kneifen und über meine Hüften streichen.

Sirius stöhnt leise bei meinem Orgasmus. Wieder flüstert Snape in mein Ohr, „Merlin, Hermione, das fühlt sich unglaublich an."

„So, so eng", knurrt Sirius.

Als ich langsam wieder runterkomme, fängt Snape an, sich in mir zu bewegen. Zuerst sind seine Bewegungen langsam, vorsichtig, aber schon bald werden sie schneller und ich kann meinen Körper nicht mehr kontrollieren, so dass ich auf Sirius' Brust sinke und...nun...den Ritt genieße.

Ich fühle jede Bewegung an beiden Seiten der dünnen Wand, die die zwei trennt, und als Sirius immer wieder diesen unglaublich empfindlichen Punkt in mir trifft und Snape seine kraftvollen Stöße beibehält, von denen jeder die Nerven an meinem Eingang in Flammen setzt, fühle ich einen zweiten Orgasmus kommen.

"Dieses Mal, Black!" verlangt Snape und klingt dabei irgendwie unkontrolliert.

„Ich könnte problemlos noch stundenlang weitermachen", antwortet Sirius träumerisch.

„Wundervoll. Doch es wäre mir lieber, wenn Miss Granger morgen noch aus einem Stück bestehen würde!"

Snapes lange Finger verschwinden von meiner Brust, wandern über meinen Bauch und schaffen es irgendwie, zwischen Sirius und mich zu gleiten, um meine Klitoris zu reiben. Gott...das ist himmlisch...

Sirius' Hände ersetzen Snapes an meinen Brüsten und einen Moment später ziehe ich mich wieder um sie zusammen, ziehe sie tiefer in mich...

„Black!" zischt Snape durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Sirius' Tempo beschleunigt sich, seine Hüften zucken unter meinen, während ich immer noch auf den Wellen der Lust reite.

„Oh Merlin, Hermione..." höre ich Snape hinter mir murmeln, seine Bewegungen werden auf einmal unkontrolliert und seine Hand auf meiner Hüfte krallt sich in meine Haut, während er sich in mich ergießt.

„Fuck!" stöhnt Sirius und folgt Severus und mir in die Glückseligkeit.

ooooo

Als ich so daliege und zufrieden in mich hineingrinse, Sirius' Kopf auf meinem Bauch und Snape neben mir auf dem Bett, der sanft mein Bein streichelt, habe ich das bestimmte Gefühl, dass wir beobachtet werden.

Hör auf damit, Herms, lehn dich zurück und genieße die Tatsache, dass du gerade von zwei total heißen Männern gevögelt wurdest, die dich jetzt beide streicheln und dir das Gefühl geben, die begehrenswerteste Frau des Planeten zu sein, und vergiss deine dumme Paranoia.

Doch ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich sehe hoch zu dem Fenster über meinem Kopf. Da ist jemand! Ich bewege mich ein bisschen, so dass ich meinen Kopf besser drehen kann, und erwarte halb, vielleicht Lupin zu sehen – in harmloser hundeähnlicher Form – und frage mich, ob ich mir dann um Harry und die anderen Gedanken machen sollte. Doch Werwolf-Probleme sind meine geringste Sorge, als ich die riesigen Augen erkenne, die mich anstarren – Lavender! Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie gerade einen Geist gesehen...oder die streberhafte Freundin ihres Freundes, wie sie gerade vom Paten seines besten Freundes und ihrem meistgehassten Professor besinnungslos gevögelt wird. Unbezahlbar!

Moment mal. Lavender hat gerade gesehen...

Gesehen...

Oh. Mist.

* * *

Review an Fervesco: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Review an mich: Muss ich das noch erklären? ;o)


	6. MISSION: Deckung aufgeflogen?

Es tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange auf das neue Kapitel warten musstet. Meine Sehnenscheidenentzündung ist zum Glück jetzt fast weg, aber ich hatte vor Weihnachten noch viel in der Uni zu tun und außerdem liegt mein Großvater, der fast sowas wie ein Ersatzvater für mich ist, im Sterben. Leider hatten einige von euch nichts besseres zu tun, als mich zu beschimpfen, warum ich denn nicht endlich weiterschreiben würde. Ich habe zwar gesagt, ihr könntet mir ruhig drohen, wenn ich nicht weiterschreibe, aber damit meinte ich natürlich nicht, dass ich mich gerne beleidigen lasse. Wegen denen hätte ich mich jetzt nicht trotz Weihnachtsstress so beeilt, noch ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, aber ihr anderen könnt ja nichts dafür und ich wollte euch damit noch eine kleine Weihnachtsfreude machen!

Ach ja, ich habe meine WÜ abgegeben! °hustsechsseitenhust°

In diesem Sinne: Jauchzet, frohlocket!

* * *

Mission: Deckung aufgeflogen? 

„Severus", flüstere ich, um ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, ohne dass Lavender etwas merkt.

„Hm?" murmelt er. Anscheinend ist er immer noch in der seligen nach-dem-fantastischen-Sex-Phase und hat keine Ahnung von irgendwelchen schnüffelnden Idioten, die sich die Nasen am Fenster plattdrücken.

„Lavender..."

„Ich will diesen Namen jetzt nicht hören", antwortet Sirius. Dann küsst er meinen Bauch und fügt hinzu, „ich würde viel lieber die letzte Stunde nochmal wiederholen..."

„Sie steht am Fenster!" zische ich.

Snape blickt auf, und mit einem schnellen Blick in seine Richtung sehe ich, dass er seine Möglichkeiten abwägt.

„Verdammt", kommentiert Sirius. „Lösch ihr Gedächtnis, Snape."

„Seltsamerweise, Black, habe ich meinen Zauberstab gerade nicht zur Hand."

Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen über den Mangel an Unruhe, die diese missliche Lage den beiden zu bereiten scheint. Lavender hat gerade...alles gesehen!

„Könnte mal jemand was unternehmen!" verlange ich. „Sie ist immer noch da! Sie wird gleich losrennen und alles Harry und Ron und Ginny erzählen, und euch beiden scheint das völlig egal zu sein! Um Merlins Willen, Sirius, willst du, dass Harry weiß, was du mit mir gemacht hast?"

„Hermione..." fängt Snape an, aber ich falle ihm ins Wort.

„Und du! Was glaubst du, wird Molly sagen, wenn Ron ihr das erzählt?! Ganz zu schweigen davon, was Dumbledore sagen wird..."

„Hermione..." wiederholt Snape, aber ich habe keine Zeit mir seine Argumentation anzuhören – wir müssen irgendwas tun, bevor Lavender aus ihrer Kröte-im-Winter-Starre aufwacht und zu Harry und Ron läuft um alles auszuplappern.

„Gib mir meinen Zauberstab!"

„Miss Granger!" bellt Snape plötzlich und vor Schreck vergesse ich für einen Moment mein Panik. „Wenn Sie einen Moment still sind, werden Sie merken, dass Sie, trotz Blacks und meiner brillianten Performance, immer noch ein Hirn im Schädel haben."

Sirius lacht mich praktisch aus. „Halt den Mund!" fauche ich ihn an.

„Mione, überleg doch mal. Was glaubst du, wird passieren, wenn Lavender tatsächlich zurück geht und es ihnen erzählt?"

„Oh." Wie dumm von dir, Herms, wirklich dumm.

„Genau. Harry und Ron würden sie eher einliefern lassen, als dass sie ihr glauben."

„Vielleicht hat diese Situation ja doch noch eine gute Seite", antworte ich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie irgendwohin weggesperrt wird, wo ihr Gequieke den Ohren der Zaubererschaft keinen Schaden mehr zufügen kann. Ich schenke ihr einen selbstzufriedenen Blick, dann bette ich meinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen, und sie verschwindet vom Fenster.

ooooo

„Hermione?"

„Hm?"

„Äh...Zeit zum Aufstehen."

Wer zur Hölle weckt mich um diese unchristliche Zeit? Ich dachte, ich hätte Ferien...

„Hm."

„Hermione, es ist fast Mittag..." Ron. Zumindest glaube ich, dass es Ron ist. Schläfrig öffne ich meine Augen einen Spalt und tatsächlich, dort steht er und sieht leicht verwirrt aus.

Mittag. Merlin! Der halbe Tag ist schon rum!

„Verdammt, Ron, warum hast du mich nicht eher geweckt?" frage ich unwirsch und setze mich im Bett auf.

„Es sind Ferien. Hermione, kann ich dich was fragen?"

Ich sehe in Rons Gesicht und er sieht sehr, sehr verlegen aus, während er unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen tritt.

„Ähm...klar."

„Warum schläfst du in Remus' und Sirius' Bett?"

Ah. Gute Frage. Die Wahrheit? Eher nicht. Andererseits...

„Weil ich letzte Nacht hier eingeschlafen bin, nachdem ich mit Sirius und Snape gevögelt habe, und Zeit und keine Energie mehr hatte, um in mein Zimmer zurückzugehen."

Oh mein Gott, dieser Blick ist unbezahlbar! Rons Gesichtszüge sind völlig entgleist und er sabbert praktisch schon.

„Sirius? Snape? Gleichzeitig?"

„Die beiden sind ziemlich gegensätzlich", antworte ich, doch unwillkürlich spielt ein Lächeln um meinen Mundwinkel und auf einmal schubst Ron mich spielerisch an.

„Sehr witzig! Beinahe hätte ich dir geglaubt! Also dann, auf geht's!" Ron geht zur Tür, dann bleibt er stehen und sieht mich über die Schulter an. „Hast du gehört, was Lavender gesagt hat?" fragt er sehr leise.

„Ein bisschen", erwidere ich und setzte mich vorsichtig auf, so dass er nicht sieht, dass ich unter der Bettdecke völlig nackt bin.

„Was?"

„Nur, dass sie spekuliert hat, ich hätte ähh...Beziehungen mit ein paar verschiedenen Leuten", antworte ich. Meine Angeberei ist etwas gemindert, jetzt, wo Ron denkt, ich hätte Witze gemacht – und irgendwie bin ich erleichtert. Da diese Unterhaltung anscheinend noch länger dauert, greife ich nach meinem Zauberstab und ziehe mich an. Ron scheint gar nicht zu bemerken, dass ich q

weder einen Verwandlungszauber benutzt habe noch einen, um irgendwelche Klamotten zu entfernen, die ich getragen hätte – zum Glück.

"Ja. Sie denkt, sie hätte dich, Sirius und Snape letzte Nacht gesehen, wie ihr...es getan habt. Ich meine, das ist einfach dämlich."

"Wieso dämlich?" frage ich verletzt. Was? Bin ich zu sehr ein Bücherwurm, um Sex zu haben? Bin ich zu hässlich, zu schlicht, zu langweilig?

"Nun ja..." Ron macht eine kleine Pause, bevor er fortfährt. "Nun, erstens, das ist Snape! Schleimiger Idiot erster Güte! Er ist ein Mistkerl, das hast du selbst gesagt...und dann ist da Sirius. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube, er und Lupin sind...naja...mehr als nur Freunde, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Alle verstehen, was du meinst, Ron. Aber du hast dich bis hierhin gut gerettet...

"Und, naja, sie sind nicht wirklich dein Typ, oder? Keiner von ihnen. Sirius ist viel zu...abenteuerlustig, dachte ich. Und Snape ist...naja er ist der Typ von niemandem, oder? Dieser große, mürrische Mistkerl mit einem Ego von hier bis in die Ewigkeit! Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ihn irgendjemand..."

"Er ist gar nicht so schlecht, Ron." Scheiße. Doppelmist mit einer Spur 'oh, verdammt'.

Ron sieht mich prüfend an. "Hermione..."

"Hm?" frage ich und finde auf einmal einen Fussel auf dem Bettlaken, mit dem ich herumspiele. Fussel, sehr, sehr interessant. Vielleicht verschwindet er dadurch...

"Bist du in Snape verknallt?" fragt er ungläubig. Okay, vielleicht hätte ich es statt dessen mit einem Verschwindezauber versuchen sollen.

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich meinte nur, er ist nicht so schlecht wie du ihn darstellst, Ron."

"Du bist in ihn verknallt!" verkündet Ron grinsend. "Herms, das ist einfach ekelhaft, sogar für dich!"

Ich sehe eine Bewegung in der Tür und sehe auf. Severus steht da und sieht ebenso amüsiert wie ärgerlich aus.

"Ron, ich glaube, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun..." beginne ich, denn ich will dieses Gespräch beenden, bevor Severus noch mehr hört.

"Was zum Teufel findest du an dem?"

Mein Blick huscht wieder zu Snape, und anscheinend erwartet er die Antwort genauso gespannt wie Ron. Verdammt!

"Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich vor dir rechtfertigen muss, aber da ich weiß, dass du mich nicht in Ruhe lässt, bevor ich es dir sage, also gut", antworte ich kurz. Dann sage ich in einem schnellen Atemzug, "Er ist intelligent, er ist witzig, er ist ein Gentleman, charmant und gutaussehend." Ich hebe die Augen und zwinge mich, nicht in Severus' Richtung zu sehen. "Jetzt lass mich alleine!"

"Reden wir hier über denselben Snape? Den Mistkerl, der uns die letzten sieben Jahre unterrichtet hat? Deine Beschreibung passt nämlich eher auf den Helden eines Groschenromans. 'Er ist groß, dunkel und gutaussehend'? Verdammt, Herms!" entgegnet Ron und klingt, als wäre er hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Sorge um meine geistige Gesundheit und um seine eigene.

"Ja, und ich bin nur die langweilige alte, klinisch saubere, bücherversessene Eiskönigin Hermione, die den ganzen Tag _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ runterbetet", fauche ich zurück.

Ich bin jetzt furchtbar wütend, und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht warum. Es ist doch egal, ob er Snape beleidigt! Er hat Recht, wir haben ihn die letzten sieben Jahre beleidigt – ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn auch nur im geringsten tangiert, es nochmal zu hören. Also warum bin ich so wütend? Ich denke...und da gebe ich mehr preis als ich eigentlich möchte...dass Ron im Grunde mich beleidigt. Schließlich habe ich mich entschieden, zu tun was ich tue und mit wem ich es tue, und obwohl mir seine Meinung über Snape egal sein müsste, ist sie das nicht, weil sie seine Gedanken über mich zeigt. Plötzlich bin ich den Tränen nahe. Verdammt, Herms, reiß dich zusammen!

"Du hast das gehört?" sagt Ron und denkt angestrengt nach.

"Lavender behält ihre Gedanken ja nicht gerade für sich", antworte ich wütend.

"Naja, nein...das tut sie nicht. Ich wollte dich verteidigen!" Ron scheint jetzt ein bisschen sauer auf mich zu sein, aber er hat einen wichtigen Aspekt dieser belauschten Unterhaltung vergessen.

"Ja, und du hast bei dem _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_-Kommentar genauso gelacht wie alle anderen." Jetzt stehen schon Tränen in meinen Augen, bereit überzulaufen.

"Naja, es war irgendwie lustig..."

"Was war lustig? Die Vorstellung, dass mich ein Mann attraktiv finden könnte, oder die Tatsache, dass ich nicht einen Moment mit Lernen aufhören kann, um es zu genießen? Ich bin viel mehr als ein sprechendes Buch!" erwidere ich, klettere ärgerlich aus dem Bett und starre ihn böse an. "Vielmehr scheine ich mich an eine Zeit zu erinnern, wo du total in mich verliebt warst!"

"Darum geht es also? Dass ich mit Lavender zusammen bin und du eifersüchtig bist?" antwortet Ron leicht überheblich.

Ich schnaube. "Trottel, falls du es vergessen hast, ich war diejenige, die Schluss gemacht hat, und ich habe es keine Sekunde bereut."

"War mir nur recht", faucht Ron zurück. "Ich habe mir dein endloses Geschwätz über alles Mögliche angehört, und was hat mir das gebracht? Ab und zu einen Kuss und..."

"Ron, ich würde an deiner Stelle jetzt den Mund halten", antworte ich. "Halt den Mund, bevor ich mich gezwungen sehe, dich tödlich zu blamieren."

"...und einen Griff unter dein T-Shirt."

"Und wer war derjenige, der sich nicht lange genug zurückhalten konnte, um weiterzugehen? Gott, Ron, es war peinlich. Immer, wenn ich in deine Nähe gekommen bin, hast du...naja..." Ich mache eine Geste in Richtung seiner Lendengegend und füge hinzu, "Deine Mutter tut mir leid, weil sie so viel waschen musste."

Ron durchbohrt mich mit seinen Blicken, sein Gesicht und seinen Ohren so rot wie sein Haar. "Lavender hat Recht. Du bist eine Eiskönigin. Bleib für den Rest deines Lebens Jungfrau, das ist mir doch egal! Ich weiß nicht, was ich je an dir gefunden habe!"

Als er mir den Rücken zudreht, rollt eine Träne über meine Wange. Okay, gut, ich weiß, dass ich an Ron nicht mehr interessiert bin – ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Aber zu hören, was genau er von mir denkt...

"Sir!" quiekt Ron plötzlich und seine Stimme erklimmt eine höhere Tonlage.

Snape. Ganz vergessen, dass er da war. Ups.

"Weasley, ich glaube, ich habe für einen Tag genug von Ihren beschränkten Gedanken gehört, und wenn Sie auch nur einen Funken Intelligenz besitzen, etwas, wovon Sie in den letzten zehn Minuten keinerlei Anflug gezeigt haben, dann entfernen Sie sich für den Rest des Tages aus meinem Blickfeld oder tragen die Konsequenzen", sagt Snape so gefährlich leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstehe. Das ist mal ein Tonfall, den ich nicht gegen mich gerichtet haben möchte.

"Sie sind nicht mehr mein Lehrer", sagt Ron in einer dämlichen draufgängerischen Anwandlung.

"Nein", sagt Snape mit einem drohenden Grinsen. "Das bin ich nicht."

Ron braucht einen Moment, um diese Aussage zu verarbeiten, dann verzerrt ein Ausdruck von Entsetzen sein Gesicht, als er versteht, dass Snape demnach auch nicht mehr durch Schulregeln gebunden ist. Er hetzt an Snape vorbei und außer Sichtweite. Vielleicht hat er ja doch was im Kopf, aber andererseits, selbst die dümmsten Tiere laufen vor ihren Feinden davon.

"Miss Granger?" fragt Snape mit gleichbleibender kalter Stimme, aber ich sehe einen Schimmer von Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht.

"Mir geht's gut", antworte ich, wende ihm den Rücken zu und beschäftige mich damit, das Bett zu machen. "Alles in Ordnung."

Snape ist so still, dass ich glaube, er ist weggegangen, doch dann sagt er leise, "Das bist du allerdings."

Mit einem leisen Klicken schließt sich die Tür und ich drehe mich fragend um, doch der Raum ist leer.

* * *

Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Start ins neue Jahr! Hab euch lieb! °knuddel° 

...Review...?


	7. MISSION: Black Propaganda

Die Originalstory von Fervesco heißt "Mission: Get Hermione Laid...Once More!" und ist zu finden auf archive (punkt) sycophanthex (punkt) com. man muss aber registriert sein, um Stories lesen zu können.

Erstmal noch ein verspätetes frohes neues Jahr und **vielen lieben Dank **für all eure Reviews! °knuddelt alle° Ich hab mich sehr über eure lieben und tröstenden Worte gefreut.

Mein Großvater ist vor zwei Wochen gestorben. Deshalb hat es diesmal wieder länger gedauert - sorry. Und jetzt schreibe ich meine Examensarbeit (übrigens über Harry Potter - °wheee°!), von daher könnte es schon wieder etwas länger dauern...kann aber auch passieren, dass ich mich zwischendurch mit dieser netten FanFic(k) ein bisschen ablenke : )

Hab euch lieb!

_Disclaimer: _Alles JKRs, nicht meins.

* * *

MISSION: Black Propaganda 

Mit eine tiefen Atemzug öffne ich die Tür von Remus' und Sirius' Zimmer und gehe über den kurzen Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Ich lasse alle Luft aus meinen Lungen im Versuch, ruhig zu bleiben, und schlendere in die Küche, setze mich an den Tisch und gieße Milch in meine Cornflakes. Ich schlage den Tagespropheten auf und versuche zu lesen und dabei alles um mich herum zu ignorieren. Doch ich fühle mehrere Augenpaare auf mir ruhen. Eine Weile ignoriere ich es, aber als sich die Blicke gar nicht mehr von mir wegbewegen, werfe ich die Zeitung auf den Tisch, lasse meinen Löffel in meine Schüssel fallen und sehe sie finster an. „Was?!"

Lavender sieht mich mit offenem Mund an, von mir zu Snape, zu Sirius, zum jetzt wieder normalen Remus und zurück. Ron starrt mich grimmig an und hat die Unterlippe übertrieben schmollend nach vorne geschoben. Remus sieht besorgt aus, Sirius grinst selbstgefällig und Snape...ich weiß nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dieser Blick bedeutet, aber auch er ist auf mich gerichtet.

„Wie geht's dir, Hermione?" fragt Remus und bricht damit das Eis.

„Grandios", fauche ich sarkastisch, „verdammt phantastisch."

„Ähm, möchtest du darüber reden?" fragt er vorsichtig.

„Warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich das wollen? Anscheinend weiß jeder hier mehr über mein Leben als ich! Zumindest verbringen sie genug Zeit damit, über mich zu diskutieren. Ich sehe keinen Grund, dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen."

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich zu einem finsteren Starren, das auf Ron gerichtet ist. Ron wird tiefrot und sieht weg.

„Lavender, mach deinen Mund zu. Ich habe keine Lust, mehr von dieser Zunge zu sehen als notwendig, egal wie sehr du sie trainiert hast", blaffe ich sie an. Merlin, ich klinge schon wie Snape.

Ihre Lippen bewegen sich einen Moment lautlos, dann schließen sie sich.

„Und was euch drei betrifft..." sage ich und wirbele zu Snape, Remus und Sirius herum, „Ich bin kein kleines Kind! Lasst euer Mitgefühl" – Snape versteift sich bei diesem Ausdruck – „oder wie auch immer Sie es nennen wollen, Sir – woanders aus!"

„Hermione, vielleicht möchtest du dich mit mir auf die Terrasse setzen und eine Tasse Tee trinken?" schlägt Remus vor.

„Vielleicht möchte ich, dass ihr mich einfach in Ruhe lasst!" Ich weiß. Ich benehme mich kindisch. Und okay, das hat alles nichts mit Remus, Sirius oder Snape zu tun...naja, schon, aber...bah! Zwingt mich nicht, es zu erklären – ich werde noch verrückt beim Versuch, das alles auf die Reihe zu kriegen.

„Ich gehe ein bisschen im See schwimmen. Hermione, komm doch auch runter. Du auch, Remus", sagt Sirius mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. „Du klingst so als bräuchtest du eine Abkühlung."

Ich stopfe mir einen letzten Löffel Schokoflakes in den Mund, schiebe meinen Stuhl zurück und sehe Sirius nachdenklich an. Vielleicht ist das genau das, was ich brauche – schließlich habe ich mich über Ron geärgert und nicht über die drei Männer, und ich vermute, dass die drei einiges tun können, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Andererseits starren Harry, Ron und Ginny mich so an, anscheinend überlegen sie, ob an Lavenders Geschwätz nicht doch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit ist. „Ich komme vielleicht später nach", sage ich zu Sirius und sehe Remus und Snape bedeutsam an, dann gehe ich zur Tür.

Harry steht mir im Weg und sieht mich seltsam an. Schließlich, nachdem ich ihm einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen habe, sagt er ganz leise, „Einen schönen Tag noch, Herms. Oh, und du solltest es mal mit einem Abdeckzauber versuchen."

Was?

Seine Augen wandern zu meinem Hals.

Ups.

* * *

Ich gehe los, nehme irgendeinen Weg in den Wald, denn ich bin fest entschlossen, Sirius eine gute Weile warten zu lassen – er soll nicht denken, dass ich so leicht zu haben bin. 

Hmm. Harry. Er weiß es – nun ja, er weiß etwas, aber was genau ist mir schleierhaft. Ok, er hat also die Zeichen gesehen, die Sirius auf mir hinterlassen hat. Ich weiß, dass es unangebracht ist, aber irgendwie hat die Tatsache, dass Sirius mich gezeichnet und Harry die Bisse gesehen hat, meine Lust neu angestachelt. Total kindisch, ich weiß, aber ich fühle mich heute nicht besonders erwachsen, deshalb glaube ich, ein Spiel mit Sirius wäre genau das Richtige. Ich frage mich, was Harry denkt? Nein, darüber will ich nicht nachdenken.

* * *

Ich wandere jetzt seit einer guten halben Stunde herum – das ist wohl lange genug. Aber wem mache ich was vor? Ich habe die letzte halbe Stunde darüber phantasiert, was genau Sirius und Remus mit mir machen werden, wenn ich zum See komme, und diese Gedanken kommen sicherlich nicht aus meinem Gehirn. 

Als ich mich durch die letzten Bäume gezwängt habe, die den Weg zum See überwuchern, stehe ich am Ufer, nur wenige Meter vom wahrscheinlich erotischsten Anblick, der mir je unter die Augen gekommen ist – nun ja, ohne dass ich mitgemacht habe. Sirius hat von hinten seine Arme um Remus geschlungen, seine Hände verschwinden im Wasser und anscheinend, nach Remus' entspanntem Gesichtsausdruck und der leichten Bewegung des Wassers um seinem Körper zu urteilen, befriedigt er ihn. Seien Lippen liegen auf Remus' Nacken, er knabbert an seiner Haut und Remus wimmert. Er lehnt sich zurück, so dass sein Kopf auf Sirius' Schulter zu liegen kommt und er seinen Hals dem dunkelhaarigen Mann völlig darbietet. Sirius beugt sich zu Remus' Ohr uns flüstert etwas, das ich nicht verstehe, aber aus Remus' Grollen und dem Zucken seiner Hüften in Richtung von Sirius' Hand kann ich nur schließen, dass er es höchst erregend fand.

"Ist das eine Privatparty, oder steht die Einladung noch?" frage ich, denn ich finde, dass diese Szene geradezu danach bettelt, dass ich mitmache (zumindest ist das meine Ausrede, um mitmachen zu dürfen!).

Sirius sieht mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht über das Wasser zu mir; Remus guckt wie ein Kaninchen im Scheinwerferlicht, bevor er mich erkennt. Seine Augenlider senken sich wieder in entspanntem Vergnügen und er lächelt mich warm an.

"Je mehr desto lustiger", antwortet Sirius und winkt mich einladend näher. "Allerdings bist du für diesen Anlass ein wenig overdressed."

Ich grinse und ziehe langsam meine Klamotten aus. "Und was genau ist der Anlass?"

"Ich würde sagen, Moonys Rückkehr aus dem Tierreich und die angemessene Entschädigung dafür, dass er die Festlichkeiten der letzten Nacht verpasst hat", sagt Sirius, und die Muskeln in seinem Arm spannen sich plötzlich an.

Remus stöhnt leise und sieht mich aus halb geschlossenen Augen bittend an, während ich aus meinen Schuhen steige.

"Nicht gucken, Jungs", necke ich, während ich meinen BH aufmache und aus meinem Höschen schlüpfe, bis ich völlig nackt bin.

"Sonst was?" reizt Sirius mich grinsend.

"Sonst bekommt dein Freund alles, was er verdient", erwidere ich und gehe ins Wasser. Es ist himmlisch – kühl genug, um meine Haut zu reizen, aber lange nicht genug um meine Lust abzukühlen. Während ich langsam auf Remus und Sirius zugehe, steigt das Wasser an meinem Körper aufwärts, wo der See tiefer wird, kitzelt meine Schenkel, nippt an meinen Falten, gleitet über meinen Bauch und umhüllt schließlich meine Brüste, so dass sie fast schwerelos werden. Merlin, ich bin schön völlig geil und habe die beiden noch nicht einmal berührt.

"Remus ist ja ganz still. Vielleicht möchte er lieber, dass ich euch beide alleine lasse", sage ich, bleibe gerade außerhalb ihrer Reichweite stehen und grinse Remus hinterhältig an.

"Komm", keucht er und streckt eine Hand nach mir aus.

Ich nehme sie und er zieht mich dicht an sich heran, vergräbt seine Hände in meinen Haaren. Er küsst mich innig, seine Zunge erobert meinen Mund und seine Brust hebt und senkt sich an meiner, während er sich um Kontrolle bemüht. Das wundert mich nicht; Sirius schafft es, Remus' Erregung so zu halten, dass ich, während er weiter meinen Mund erforscht, seine unglaublich heiße, harte Spitze an meinen Falten spüre. Gott, nur eine Bewegung und ich könnte...Warum eigentlich nicht?

Ich lege meine Arme um Remus' Hals und mit ein bisschen Schwung ziehe ich mich im Wasser hoch und schlinge meine Beine um Remus' und Sirius' Hüften.

"Hermione", knurrt Remus und nimmt seine Lippen von meinen, "Bitte."

"Wie könnte ich mich bei solchen Manieren weigern?" necke ich, doch meine Stimme zittert ein bisschen als mein Körper die Kontrolle übernimmt. Mit Sirius' Hilfe finde ich Remus' Erregung an meinem Eingang, er stößt leicht in Sirius' Hand. Ich spanne meine Beine um ihre Hüften an und fühle, wie Remus langsam in mich hineingleitet. Gott, fühlt sich das gut an. Remus' Wimmern in meinem Ohr erhöht meine Lust.

"Magst du das, Moony?" flüstert Sirius heiser in sein Ohr. "Sie ist sicher warm...so eng um dich herum."

Remus wimmert wieder.

"Natürlich habe ich Mione nicht hierher eingeladen, damit sie die Party an sich reißt", fährt Sirius fort. Sein Rücken presst sich gegen meine Beine, als er sich leicht von Remus zurückzieht und sich dann ganz langsam wieder auf ihn zu bewegt.

Remus stöhnt und wirft seinen Kopf zurück als Sirius in ihn eindringt. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um mehrere Küsse auf seinen entblößten Hals zu drücken und über seinen Adamsapfel zu lecken als er schwer schluckt.

"Mione ist nicht die einzige, die warm und eng ist", knurrt Sirius an Remus' Schulter und knirscht leicht mit den Zähnen. Einen Moment lang scheint er die Kontrolle zu verlieren, doch er beißt scharf in Remus' nackte Haut, was ein fast, aber nicht ganz schmerzerfülltes Wimmern zur Folge hat, und Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck wechselt von schierer Verzweiflung zurück zu völliger Lust.

"Ihr beide –" Remus keucht beim Sprechen, "– bringt mich noch ins Grab."

"Was für ein Abgang", antwortet Sirius mit einem leisen Lachen.

"Allerdings." Remus seufzt zufrieden.

Sirius' Arme schlingen sich um meinen Rücken und ziehen mich dichter an Remus heran. Merlin, in dieser Stellung füllt Remus mich komplett aus.

Mit ein wenig Hilfe von meinen Beinen fällt Sirius in einen langsamen Rhythmus, wobei jeder Stoß mit einem Wimmern von Remus pointiert wird. Gott, sein Gesicht ist ein unglaublicher Anblick – völlig lustverklärt.

Das Wasser plätschert leise um uns herum und reizt weiter meine Haut, meine Klitoris und meine Öffnung mit jeder Bewegung. Tief in mir fühle ich, wie sich ein Orgasmus zusammenbraut.

Sirius' Hände gleiten tiefer und tiefer über meinen Rücken, bis er meinen Hintern fest in den Händen hat. Mit jedem Stoß zieht er mich näher, zieht dabei meine Backen auseinander und entblößt den engen Muskelring meiner hinteren Öffnung dem Wasser.

"Sirius", keucht Remus, während sich seine Finger in meinen Rücken graben. "Bitte...hilf ihr, ich kann nicht...mehr länger."

"Mit Vergnügen", antwortet Sirius mit einem selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Finger wandern über meine Rückseite bis einer langsam auf meinen empfindlichen hinteren Eingang drückt. Mit jedem Stoß taucht er etwas tiefer ein, bis mein Körper fast außerhalb meiner Kontrolle ist. Meine Beine werden schwach und ich kann mich nicht mehr lange an den beiden festhalten. Ich bin so nah dran...Zeit, Remus zu helfen. Ich löse einen Arm von seinem Hals, lasse ihn an seiner Seite herunter gleiten und schiebe meine Hand zwischen unsere Körper bis zu der Stelle, an der wir uns vereinen. Sanft streichele ich das spröde Haar genau darunter.

"Hermione!" knurrt Remus. Seine Augen fallen zu und ein tiefes Grollen kommt aus seiner Kehle. Seine Hüften stoßen unkontrolliert gegen meine, und jede seiner Bewegungen trifft mein Zentrum, so dass ich gegen Sirius' Finger gedrängt werde. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ein Wimmern entschlüpft meiner Kehle das ich kaum als meins erkenne, während rote Sterne meine Welt einhüllen und mein Orgasmus einsetzt, bis ich um die beiden Männer herum bebe. Irgendwo in der Ferne höre ich Sirius' orgastisches Knurren und seine Finger graben sich tiefer in meinen Hintern. Das ist der Himmel.

Als ich wieder sehen kann und zurück in die Realität komme, küsst Remus gerade meine Schulter.

"Danke", murmelt er an meiner Haut, dann dreht er seinen Kopf, um Sirius einen tiefen Kuss zu geben. "Und dir."

"Wenn ihr beiden fertig seid", ertönt eine dunkle Stimme hinter mir, "ist es, glaube ich, an der Zeit, dass Miss Granger die Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, die sie verdient."

Arme schlingen sich um meinen Körper und Lippen wandern über meine nackten Schultern und den Hals. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und sehe direkt in Severus' Augen. Ich setze mein bestes süffisantes Grinsen auf und antworte, "Wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie das überbieten können...Sir."

* * *

Wie wär's mit einem Review für mich? Dann einfach auf den kleinen lila Knof drücken. 

Wenn ihr Ferv direkt reviewen wollt, mailt an: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com.


	8. MISSION: Unterwanderung: Erfolgreich

19.05.2007 21:48 Uhr

So, ihr Lieben, ich hab euch ja wirklich lange vernachlässigt! Meine Examensarbeit ist jetzt aber fertig und wird Montag abgegeben! °wheeee° Wahrscheinlich wird sie demnächst auf harrypotterforseekers (punkt) com veröffentlicht, aber erst, wenn ich meine Note habe.

Falls jemand von euch im StudiVZ ist, kommt mal in meine Harry Potter-Gruppe! Sie heißt einfach nur "Harry Potter". Da entspinnen sich immer wieder interessante Diskussionen und so.

**Zu dem kleinen Streit, der hier zwischen einigen Reviewern entbrannt hat: **Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie jemand auf das 7. Kapitel vom 3. Teil schreiben kann, 'ich finde die Story voll scheiße'. Wenn man so weit gelesen hat, kann es doch gar nicht so scheiße gewesen sein. Klar, jedem seine Meinung, aber Kritik sollte immer konstuktiv sein! Zum Thema 'du bist wohl Single': Fervesco ist verheiratet und hat zwei kleine Kinder, und _trotzdem_ schreibt sie diese Story! Und solche Sprüche wie 'du solltest dich lieber auf dein Studium konzentrieren' sind einfach nur dämlich...Es schreibt doch jeder neben seinem Beruf/Schule/Studium, und da das hier 'nur' eine Übersetzung ist, 'verschwende' ich sogar noch weniger Zeit darauf als andere. Abgesehen davon hat sich mein Englisch wirklich sehr verbessert durch meine Übersetzungsarbeit, vor allem das Vokabular und die Ausdrucksweise, was mir (ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht ; ) ) bei meiner Examensarbeit zugute gekommen ist! Aber wenn ich solche Flames bekomme, freue ich mich natürlich besonders, dass sich einige von euch (besonders Ailia1880 °knuddel°) so auf meine Seite geschlagen und mich verteidigt haben! °ganz gerührt Kekse verteil°

**Also jetzt noch einmal für alle, die es noch nicht begriffen haben **_(beim 8. Kapitel des 3. Teils...aber solche Leute soll es ja geben!)_  
In diesem Kapitel kommt **Sex** vor! Detalliert beschrieben, mit **mehreren Männern** gleichzeitig, **oral** und **anal**! Außerdem kommen schlimme Wörter wie '**verdammt**' und '**Scheiße**' vor. Wer das nicht ertragen kann: Rechts oben gibt es so ein nettes kleines Kreuz, da kann man draufklicken, und schon ist das ganze verdorbene Geschreibsel weg.

Für alle Unerschrockenen: Hier ist das letzte Kapitel dieses Teils. Viel Spaß!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MISSION: Unterwanderung: Erfolgreich

„Ihnen zuliebe, Miss Granger, werde ich diese Bemerkung als Herausforderung verstehen und nicht als Beleidigung"" grollt Snape in mein Ohr, während seine Finger über meine nackten Schultern und dann meine Wirbelsäule entlang abwärts gleiten. Schauer des Entzückens durchlaufen meinen Körper.

„Ja, Sir", murmele ich, als seine Finger um meine Seiten herum zu meinem Bauch wandern und sich dann aufwärts bewegen, um meine Brüste zu umfassen und ihre Unterseiten mit den Daumen zu streicheln. Ich lehne mich zurück an seine Schulter, weg von Remus. Ich fühle die Leere als er aus mir herausgleitet, aber ich bemerke auch, wie Remus Severus anlächelt und ihm zunickt, als er von mir zurücktritt – hat er Snape gerade nachgegeben? Hmm...Interessant...darüber muss ich später nachdenken – wenn Severus meine Brustwarzen nicht mehr zwischen seinen talentierten Fingern zwirbelt und damit neue Wellen der Wärme in mein Zentrum schickt. Merlin, dieser Mann weiß genau was er tun muss...

„Mach dich nützlich, Lupin", knurrt Snape, und sein Befehl lässt meinen Körper erbeben. „Siehst du nicht, dass ich mit meinen Händen anderweitig beschäftigt bin?"

Remus scheint amüsiert; ein kleines Lächeln lässt seine Mundwinkel zucken als er Snape folgsam zunickt, einen Schritt vorwärts macht und sich ins Wasser kniet, so dass sein Gesicht auf einer Höhe mit meiner Brust ist. Seine Finger gesellen sich zu Snapes. Ihre Berührungen sind so unterschiedlich und doch beide so herrlich. Severus' Hand ist hart und doch total angenehm, während Remus sehr viel sanfter ist, federleicht im Vergleich zu Snape, doch er setzt meine Haut auf eine andere Art in Flammen. Die Leichtigkeit seiner Berührung zieht all meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich; ich will nur noch seine Finger fühlen, mein ganzes Wesen ist von seinen Bewegungen gefesselt. Meine Augen fallen zu, nur um gleich darauf wieder aufgerissen zu werden als Remus' Mund sich um eine meiner Brustwarzen schließt und sanft saugt, während seine Zunge über die empfindliche Knospe schnippt. Seine Finger streichen immer noch leicht über die Oberseite meiner Brust, direkt neben Severus' fester Berührung auf der Unterseite meiner Brust. Merlin!

Snapes Finger verlassen meine Brust und überlassen Remus die Aufgabe, die er bewundernswert erfüllt. Snapes Hände gleiten über meinen Bauch und die empfindliche Haut meines Unterleibes. Ich erschauere immer mehr, je näher er an die Stelle kommt, an der ich ihn am meisten brauche. Von meinen Hüften streichen seine Hände abwärts, kommen immer näher zusammen und treffen sich an meinem Zentrum, wo sie endlich meine Falten sanft auseinanderziehen und das warme Wirbeln des Wassers an mein heißes Innerstes und meine Klitoris strömen lassen. Ein winziges Stöhnen entfährt mir und ich kann mich nicht mehr aufrecht halten, doch Severus zieht mich nahe an sich heran und zieht damit die Haut um meine Klitoris herrlich straff. Seine Erregung drückt sich in meinen Rücken und erinnert mich an seine beeindruckende Länge, während seine glatte, weiche Haut sich an meiner reibt.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Ihnen das gefällt, Miss Granger?" hallt Snapes Stimme in meinen Ohren.

„Ja", hauche ich und seufze glücklich.

„Ja, was?" schimpft Snape und umkreist mit einem Finger meine Klitoris, ohne sie jedoch zu berühren.

„Ja, Sir!"

Sein Finger schnippt über meine Klitoris und ein Ruck geht durch meinen Körper. „Braves Mädchen", sagt er belustigt und wiederholt die Bewegung, bis mein Kopf auf seine Schulter fällt. Mein ganzer Körper gibt sich seinen Berührungen hin, während ich seinen würzigen Duft einatme. Leidenschaftlich küsse ich ihn unter dem Kinn und freue mich an der Rauheit seiner Haut. Ein leises Knurren kommt aus Snapes Kehle und ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um meine Zunge hervorschnellen zu lassen und sie über seine Haut fahren zu lassen.

„Strapazieren Sie nicht meine Geduld, Miss Granger", murmelt Snape, aber irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass er von Geduld redet, so wie er gegen meinen nackten Hintern stößt.

Remus, Gott segne sein Timing, fährt mit der Zunge um meine andere Brustwarze, zieht sie dann kräftig in seinen Mund und schenkt ihr einen kleinen Biss.

„Fuck!" japse ich als ich meinen Orgasmus kommen fühle, ich bin so nah dran, nur noch...

Snapes Finger stehen still. Mistkerl!

„Fuck, was, Miss Granger?" stichelt er.

Was? Mistkerl! „Fuck, Sir", keuche ich, reibe mein Becken an seiner Hand und versuche, mich selbst soweit zu bringen, bevor die Gefühle wieder abebben.

Der Ballen von Snapes Handteller berührt meine steife Klitoris; sein fester, schneller Rhythmus entschädigt mich für die Vernachlässigung von eben. „Meinen Namen, Hermione", knurrt er leise in mein Ohr. „ Ich will meinen Namen auf deinen Lippen hören wenn ich dich zur Ekstase bringe."

Das Kribbeln beginnt in meinen Zehen, steigt meine schwachen Waden hoch, durch meine Oberschenkel, und überrollt mich mit voller Macht.

„Severus!" wimmere ich; ich sage seinen Namen unterbewusst, trotz seiner Aufforderung. Mein Körper windet sich an seinem und ich fühle ein paar leichte, unkontrollierte Stöße seines Beckens als Antwort auf mein Verlangen. Ich zittere noch immer, als ich von meinem Orgasmus wieder in die Realität zurückkomme, und höre Snape schon wieder herumkommandieren.

„Black, entlaste Lupin."

Sirius will Lupins Erektion in die Hand nehmen, doch Snape faucht ihn wieder an. „Nicht _entlasten_, du Idiot! Übernimm seine Aufgabe bei Miss Granger! Ehrlich, könnt ihr beide nur an eure eigene Befriedigung denken?"

Remus sieht mich leicht schmollend an als er sich von mir zurückzieht, nur um sofort von Sirius ersetzt zu werden, der breit grinst. Enthusiastisch umkreisen seine Hände meine Brüste, drücken sie hoch und zusammen, dann fährt er mit der Zunge über meine Brustwarzen, wo sie zwischen seinen Fingern hervorkommen.

„Hör mit dem lächerlichen Schmollen auf, Lupin", verlangt Snape etwas gelangweilt. „Ich bin mit dir noch lange nicht fertig."

Lupin sieht mich mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an, doch ich kann sein Gesicht durch die Schleier der Lust kaum erkennen.

Ich glaube, ich lächele ihn an, keine Ahnung – Snapes Finger reiben immer noch über meine Klitoris, sanft und doch total ablenkend, während meine Muskeln sich immer noch unter ihm zusammenziehen als Nachwirkung meines Orgasmus.

„Wollen Sie ihn, Miss Granger? Wollen Sie diesen beklagenswerten Wolf wieder in sich haben?" fragt Snape, aber trotz seiner Wortwahl scheint er der Idee nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Ich wimmere – Gott, der Blick auf Remus' Gesicht spricht von purem Verlangen.

„Ich habe Sie nicht gehört, Miss Granger!"

„Ja, Sir", bringe ich heraus und sehe Remus bittend an. Er knurrt und tritt vor, ohne noch einmal dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein. Sirius macht ihm Platz und schwingt sich auf den Felsen neben uns, wo die Zauberstäbe der drei Männer liegen – Ich glaube, es ist der selbe Felsen, auf dem Ron und Lavender...ähm...ja, jetzt lieber nicht daran denken! Remus' Hände umfassen meine Hüften unter der Wasseroberfläche und hebt mich hoch, bis er sich an meinem Eingang positioniert hat. Snapes Finger öffnen mich dem anderen Mann.

„Hermione?" fragt Remus und bettelt geradezu um Erlaubnis.

Ich wimmere zur Antwort und grabe drängend meine Fingernägel in seine Schultern.

Remus presst vorwärts, seine Erregung an der verlangenden Haut meiner Falten, und seine Härte ist überwältigend nach Snapes leichten Berührungen und dem sanften Wasser, aber sehr angenehm, genau wie seine Wärme.

„Bitte!" flehe ich und versuche, meine Hüfte vorzustoßen, doch Snape hat mich zu fest im Griff.

Remus knurrt und schiebt sich quälend langsam vorwärts. Mistkerl – er fängt jetzt auch so an wie Snape! Warte...warte...oh, Merlin! Wenn Snape an meiner Öffnung zieht, fühlt sich Remus gleich viel größer an als vorher! Remus' Hitze und seine Größe überwältigen mich, während er sich langsam vorarbeitet, bis er ganz in mir vergraben ist. Mit einem fast Sirius-haften Grinsen reibt er seine Hüfte an meiner und stößt seine Erregung an meinen Gebärmutterhals, woraufhin ich dankbar wimmere und meine Muskeln um ihn herum anspanne.

„So verdammt eng", grollt Remus und seine Augen fallen zu.

„Ich dachte, du könntest dich ein bisschen besser zurückhalten als dein übermütiger Freund, Lupin" zischt Snape. „Doch anscheinend nicht. Ich entschuldige mich, Miss Granger, für den Mangel an Kontrolle dieser beiden Vollidioten, besonders weil ich jetzt beschleunigen muss, was eigentlich eine schöne lange Angelegenheit hätte sein sollen."

„Entschuldigen? Was war das? Verdammt, es ist mir völlig egal, als Snapes Hüften sich leicht von meiner weg bewegen und ich fühle, wie seine Erektion meine Spalte entlanggleitet, bis sie an meinem hinteren Eingang angekommen ist. Merlin, diese beiden wieder in mir zu fühlen...So sehr ich auch jedes Intermezzo mit jedem dieser Männer genossen habe, geht doch nichts über das Gefühl, ganz ausgefüllt zu sein.

Remus beginnt einen trägen Rhythmus – er zieht sich langsam aus mir heraus, um dann etwas kräftiger wieder hineinzustoßen. Jeder Stoß presst mich leicht gegen Snape, dessen Erregung erst nur leicht meinen Muskelring kitzelt und dann in mich hinein zu gleiten beginnt, wobei jeder Stoß seinen seidigen Kopf ein wenig weiter hineindrückt, bis ich schwöre, dass ich mich nicht weiter ausdehnen kann. Ich bin ein bibberndes Etwas, zerrissen zwischen absoluter Erregung und Angst vor den Schmerzen. Gerade als ich es glaube, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, rutscht der Grat an der Spitze seines Gliedes an meinen protestierenden Muskeln vorbei, und ich wimmere in Ekstase.

Severus' Bewegungen sind langsamer als die von Remus, und durch diese unzusammenhängenden Stöße bin ich mir beider vollkommen bewusst. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe, dass Sirius mich direkt anstarrt, während ich in den Gefühlen in mir schwelge. Er hat ein perfektes Grinsen im Gesicht, und ich komme nicht umhin, an der Art wie er dahockt zu bemerken, wie erregend er diese ganze Eskapade findet. Ich strecke eine zitternde Hand aus und streichele seine Länge, was er mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen quittiert.

„Mach weiter, Hermione", höre ich Remus sagen. Ich sehe ihn an und er deutet mit einem Kopfnicken auf meine Hand, die jetzt langsam an Sirius' Erregung auf und abgleitet. Einen Moment weiß ich nicht genau, was er meint, dann versuche ich, Severus' und Remus Ablenkungsmanöver zu ignorieren und ziehe leicht an Sirius. Eifrig kommt er meiner Aufforderung nach, rutscht ein bisschen zu mir heran und kniet sich auf den Felsen. Zögerlich lasse ich meine Zunge herausschnellen um ihn zu schmecken und lecke einen salzigen Tropfen von seiner Spitze. Etwas bestimmter nehme ich ihn dann in den Mund, lasse meine Zunge um seinen Kopf kreisen, und beobachte Sirius dabei die ganze Zeit wie ein Habicht um sicherzugehen, dass er es genießt – nach seinen halbgeschlossenen Augen und seinen Seufzern zu urteilen, hat er schon Schlimmeres erleiden müssen!

Bis zu diesem Moment ist mir nicht aufgefallen, dass Severus und Remus ihre Bewegungen verlangsamt haben, aber als Snape plötzlich anfängt, meine Klitoris kräftig zu reiben, habe ich gerade noch Zeit für den Gedanken, dass sie den Anblick von Sirius und mir offenbar genossen haben, bevor alle Gedanken an alles, das mehr ist als zu Stöhnen, aus meinem Kopf gefegt werden.

„Merlin, Severus, ich fühle dich in ihr", knurrt Remus mit wilden Augen zwischen zwei Stößen.

„Wenn du da bleiben willst, Lupin, schlage ich vor, dass du dich damit zurückhältst, auf das Offensichtliche hinzuweisen!" faucht Snape, aber ich höre die mühsame Beherrschung in der Stimme des Tränkemeisters. Kann es sein, dass Lupin auch ihn erregt? Verdammt, meine Gedanken wandern zu der Stelle, an der sie sich in mir bewegen, und ich fühle jeden ihrer Stöße und wie sie beide auf einer Seite der dünnen Wand entlanggleiten, die sie trennt. Vollkommene Glückseligkeit.

Als sich mein Orgasmus anbahnt, kann ich mich nicht länger auf Sirius konzentrieren, doch ich habe gerade noch genug Verstand um zu denken, dass Sirius es mir trotz seinem ‚keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun'-Verhalten wahrscheinlich nicht verzeihen würde, wenn ich mich zu sehr ablenken lasse – ich glaube, tollwütiger Köter wäre der korrekte Ausdruck. Remus nutzt diesen Moment, um über meine Brüste zu streicheln und fest in meine Brustwarzen zu kneifen. Glücklicherweise, obwohl seine Finger mich so herrlich ablenken, rutscht Sirius' Erregung mit einem hörbaren ‚pop' aus meinem Mund, als ich laut aufstöhne. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe Remus sich leicht herunterbeugen und meine Stelle bei Sirius einzunehmen. Fasziniert sehe ich zu, wie seine Lippen sich um Sirius' Glied schließen und er es dann ganz in seinem Mund verschwinden lässt, ohne auch nur zu zucken. Ich muss ihn mal bitten, mir das beizubringen! Nur nicht jetzt...jetzt...Ich bin viel zu nah dran...

Snapes Nase streicht über meinen Hals und seine Lippen drücken sanfte Küsse hinter mein Ohr bevor er flüstert, „Meins, Hermione. Vergiss das nicht."

Seine Stimme ist zu viel für mich. Als mein Inneres anfängt zu beben, beschleunigen Remus und Severus ihren Rhythmus, wobei Snapes heißer Atem über meine feuchte Haut streicht. Ich höre Sirius leise Stöhnen, und als ich mühsam die Augen öffne, sehe ich, wie er kräftig in Lupins Mund hineinstößt und dann befriedigt seufzt, während Lupin mit hüpfendem Adamsapfel schluckt.

Das war's – ich bin weg, in einer Welt voller Prickeln und Sternen. Alles was ich fühlen kann, ist, wie mein Körper sich um die beiden sehr willigen, sehr eifrigen Männer zusammenkrampft. Meine Muskeln spannen sich um sie herum, fast zu sehr, doch der Schmerz ist gerade noch angenehm.

„So verdammt eng", stöhnt Remus; seine Stöße werden auf einmal unkontrolliert und sein Griff an meinen Brüsten fester, als sein eigener Orgasmus ihn überrollt und ein Heulen aus seiner Kehle dringt.

„Hermione", seufzt Snape in mein Ohr. „Meins." Er keucht ein bisschen, stößt zweimal fest zu und ergießt sich tief in mir. Ganz der tiefstapelnde Slytherin, also wirklich!

ooooo

„Verdammte Scheiße", höre ich Ron leise sagen. „Harry?" Eine kleine Pause entsteht, dann versucht Ron wieder, eine Antwort von unserem Freund zu bekommen. „Harry?"

Ich drehe mich gerade rechtzeitig um Ron schreien zu hören, „Nein!"

...und sehe Harry seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche ziehen. _„Avada..."_

Mist – wo ist mein Zauberstab, wenn ich ihn brauche? Snape zieht mich unter die Wasseroberfläche und ich höre, dass auch Remus und Sirius abtauchen, als das Wasser um uns herum grün aufblitzt. Ich tauche wieder auf und stelle mich vor die drei Männer.

„Harry, hör auf!" schreie ich ihn an. „Im Ernst!"

„Aufhören? Was zur Hölle hat Snape mit dir gemacht? Der schleimige Mistkerl verdient alles, zu was ich fähig bin!" brüllt Harry.

„Snape?" sagt Ron mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich dachte, du hast mit allen dreien...äh..."

„Was? Es ist mir vollkommen egal, was Remus und Sirius mit wem machen...aber nicht dieser Idiot!" informiert Harry uns und versucht, auf Snape zu zielen.

Ich seufze. Das also passiert, wenn Harry es herausfindet. „Oh, um Merlins Willen, jetzt _Obliviate_ ihn mal jemand!"

Drei Stimmen hallen von den Hügeln wider, als sie gleichzeitig rufen: „_Obliviate_!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**MISSION VI ist online!! ** "Mission Metamorphmagus: Legt Hermione flach IV"

Achtung, wenn du ein Review abgibst: Bitte **konstruktiv**!!

Danke : )


End file.
